Wicked Lovely
by Cloud'sHana
Summary: Chapter5/KyuSung / "Jong-Jongwoon memiliki adik?"/Ia tidak pernah menyukai Cho Kyuhyun, ia membenci namja brengsek itu/"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sayang?"/"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal hyung, wae?"/"Bukankah kau ingin pergi dari Cho Kyuhyun? Aku bisa membantumu, Yesung-ah"/ Don't Like? Don't Read!
1. Chapter 1

_FF untuk ultah my chagi xDD.** sjflywin, **chagi.. ini ff untukmu. maaf jika mengecewakan :) semoga suka ^^_

* * *

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Cho Kyuhyun n other / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate`:**

**M**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Disini Hana hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU, Tidak sesuai EYD**

**Typo dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

_**AN : Terinspirasi Novel Sleep With The Devil karya Shanty Agatha.**_

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

Kebisingan itu masih terdengar, bisikan kekaguman lebih mendominasi disana daripada cemooh yang tidak beralasan. Tentu saja, mereka semua terlalu terpesona pada Cho Kyuhyun, sang _namja _sempurna pemilik Cho_Group. _Ya, pemilik, kalian tidak salah dengar atau dalam kasus ini salah membaca. Cho Kyuhyun, _namja _yang begitu tampan dengan jutaan pesona yang dia miliki, adalah pemilik perusahaan ternama di kota Seoul menginjak usianya yang masih terbilang muda, 28 tahun. Tidak benar-benar pendiri sebenarnya, hanya meneruskan kepemilikan orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal beberapa tahun silam.

Karena dia penerus tunggal keluarga Cho yang terkenal seantero Korea.

Semua mengangguminya tanpa terkecuali. _Yeoja-yeoja _bahkan para _namja _berstatus _uke _pun akan menggunakan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkan 'sedikit' perhatiannya. Hanya 'sedikit' saja, sebagai teman ranjang untuk semalam mungkin? Itu sama sekali tidak masalah, paling tidak mereka bisa sejenak berada dalam rengkuhan Cho Kyuhyun. Itu sudah cukup.

Karena Cho Kyuhyun tidak semudah itu ditaklukan.

Dia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Dia akan mendapatkannya dengan mudah. Semuanya –

'_Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun' _– ah tidak. Apakah tadi aku menulis bahwa semua mengangguminya tanpa terkecuali? Sepertinya aku salah, karena ada satu orang yang membencinya, ada satu orang yang sama sekali tidak terjerat dalam pesona kelam seorang Cho Kyuhyun, satu orang yang mampu membuat Cho Kyuhyun geram dengan tingkah _sok _sucinya.

Kim Yesung. Satu-satunya _namja _yang berani menentang kekuasaannya.

.

Dan berani menolak pesonanya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**Wicked lovely ~Chapter 1~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ia baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan. Entah apa yang terjadi tiba-tiba saja sang pemilik kafe tempatnya bekerja memecatnya begitu saja, tanpa alasan. Seingatnya ia tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan apapun, tidak pernah datang terlambat bahkan ia tidak pernah protes dengan gajinya yang tidak seberapa tapi kenapa nasibnya bisa begitu sial? Diusir tanpa uang sedikit pun! Cih! Menyebalkan.

"Aku minta maaf Yesung-_ssi, _tapi kau benar-benar harus meninggalkan _apartment _ini"

Oh, apalagi ini? Ia baru saja menginjakan kaki ke dalam _apartment_ ketika seorang _ahjumma _pemilik _apartment _itu berjalan tergopoh-gopoh kearahnya.

Ia mengernyit, bukankah ia sudah melunasi uang sewa sampai bulan depan?

"_Ahjumma, _bukankah aku sudah membayar uang sewa bulan ini? Lalu apa masalahnya?"

_Ahjumma _itu nampak membungkukan badannya beberapa kali, "_Jeongmal mianhae... _tapi ada orang yang sudah membelinya dengan harga 5 kali lipat"

Ia hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri ketika mendnegar itu, 5 kali lipat? Hanya untuk _apartment _kecil di pinggir kota? Bahkan ia tidak yakin akan ada orang yang tinggal disini kecuali keadaan memang mengharuskannya.

Apakah orang itu sudah gila?

"A-apa? Jangan bercanda _ahjumma. Nu-nuguya? _Siapa yang membelinya?"

_Ahjumma _itu nampak menghela napas kecil, ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang sang a_hjumma _sedang, w_ell, _sedikit tertekan?

"Cho Kyuhyun. Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang memaksaku menjual _apartment _ini kepadanya"

Sepasang _caramel _miliknya membulat. Cho Kyuhyun? Lagi-lagi _namja _gila itu? Sial! Sepertinya ia harus benar-benar menemuinya sekarang atau hidupnya tidak akan pernah tenang.

.

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun.

Yesung sama sekali tidak mengenal _namja _gila itu. Ia benar-benar tidak mengenalnya. Pertemuan pertama mereka bahkan bukan hal yang memang disengaja. Ketika itu ia baru saja pulang dari tempatnya bekerja, membeli beberapa bahan makanan di supermarket terdekat, ia tidak tahu bahwa supermarket itu adalah salah satu cabang milik perusahaan Cho. Dan kala itu sang pemilik sedang berada disana, entah untuk apa yang jelas ketika tatapan mata mereka tidak sengaja bertemu kejadian yang menjadi awal kesialan hidupnya terjadi.

"Siapa namamu?"

Ia yang baru saja akan membayar belanjaan ke kasir terkejut melihat salah satu bawahan Kyuhyun dengan setelan jasnya yang begitu rapi berdiri disampingnya. Terlalu terkejut hingga tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibirnya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bertanya? Apa kau bisu? Siapa namamu?"

Sisa-sisa kebingungannya masih ada ketika bibirnya bergerak, terbata dalam usahanya, "Ki-Kim Yesung"

Dan orang itu berlalu begitu saja, seolah pertanyaan tadi hanyalah sebuah pertanyaan tentang arah jalan. Ia tidak mengerti kala itu hingga beberapa hari kemudian ia tahu, bahwa sebuah nama yang ia ucapkan merubah segalanya dalam hidup. Hidupnya yang sederhana berubah dengan kehadiran sosok Cho Kyuhyun dalam mimpi terburuknya.

.

.

Bunyi 'ting' pelan terdengar ketika lift yang ia naiki sampai pada lantai 23 gedung itu. Dengan sedikit tergesa ia keluar, berlari disepanjang koridor yang terasa begitu panjang. Oarng-orang menatap aneh, mungkin berpikir kenapa orang sepertinya bisa berada di dalam perusahaan mewah milik Cho Kyuhyun? Ia tidak peduli, tujuan utama adalah untuk mempertegas semuanya.

Seorang _yeoja _berambut pendek menyambutnya dengan senyuman kaku yang seolah sudah melekat dibibirnya yang merah. Membungkuk sebagai formalitas sebelum bertanya dengan nada membosankan. Namun ia mengacuhkannya, bahkan ketika _yeoja _tadi keluar dari balik meja mencegahnya untu menerobos masuk, akal sehatnya tidak lagi bekerja, mendorong kasar hingga tubuh itu kembali terduduk dikursi.

Menstabilkan napasnya yang terasa tersendat, tanpa permisi, tanpa sopan santun untuk sekedar mengetuk pintu ia mendorongnya kasar, membuat sosok tampan dibalik tumpukan berkas dimeja kerja itu mengangkat kepala, sedikit terkejut sebelum wajah datarnya tersampir kembali. Seringaian itu, muncul dalam waktu tak terhitung oleh detik yang berlalu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang secepat ini, Kim Yesung"

Dan ia juga tidak menyangka akan nada senang disuara Kyuhyun.

"Apa maumu?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, dan ia bersumpah tidak menyukai tawa itu, "Bisakah nada suaramu tidak seperti itu? Kau terlihat marah Yesungie"

"Kau... apa maumu sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun?!" ia menjerit, tubuhnya bergetar karena amarah. Ia tidak menyukai ini, ketika seseorang yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal seolah mengendalikan hidupnya. Menghancurkannya dalam satu jentikan jari.

Kyuhyun berdecak, ia berdiri, mengitari meja sebelum tersenyum meremehkan dihadapan Yesung yang menatapnya tajam, "Kau masih bertanya apa mauku?"

Ketika jemari Kyuhyun berlari dari pipinya, meluncur kebawah melewati rahang, leher dan berakhir mengusap pelan lengannya, ia bergidik, rasanya ada sesuatu yang ia inginkan, tubuhnya seolah menginginkan tangan itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan?" bisikan Kyuhyun, napas hangatnya seolah menggelitik telinga.

Tapi tidak! Ia tidak boleh seperti ini, dengan cepat mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh, "Bisakah kau tidak mencampuri hidupku lagi? Aku tidak mengenalmu?! Kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti ini?!" ia berteriak marah, kedua tangannya terkepal erat, menyembunyikan jemari mungilnya yang mulai berkeringat.

"Pergi dari hidupku?! Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu! Keluar dari lingkaran nasibku sebelum aku benar-benar ...ehmmmppp..."

Ia tidak siap dengan serangan apapun. Bahkan ketika sepasang bibir tebal itu membungkam bibirnya ia tidak bisa berbuat banyak, _caramel_nya masih terbeliak melihat Kyuhyun yang memejamkan matanya, bergerak diatas wajahnya. Ia mencoba mendorong bahu _namja _itu, tapi tidak bisa, kekuatannya terlalu lemah jika dibandingkan dengan Kyuhyun.

Bahkan ketika ciuman paksa itu semakin intens, tubuhnya terasa lemas saat lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk, memagut lidahnya dengan begitu lihai. Apakah seperti ini rasanya dalam rengkuhan Cho Kyuhyun? Terasa memabukan dan mau tidak mau ia harus mengakui itu. Namun ketika kesadaran kembali merasukinya ia tahu ini salah, ia tidak boleh terjerat pada pesona kelam seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan cepat lututnya terangkat, menghantam sesuatu diantara selangakangan _namja _iitu.

"_Damn! _Kau...!"

Ia mengusap kasar bibirnya, terengah. _Caramel_nya berkaca-kaca, hatinya terasa sakit entah untuk alasan apa, "Kau brengsek Cho Kyuhyun! Aku membencimu!"

Ia pergi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih mendesis diantara rasa ngilunya. Kyuhyun bersumpah bagaimanapun caranya ia harus mendapatkan Yesung, harus!

"Kau akan menjadi milikku Kim Yesung"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Ia tidak memiliki apapun saat ini, tempat tinggal, pekerjaan, bahkan uangnya hanya cukup untuk membeli makanan dua hari kedepan. Tas punggung yang menggantung dibahunya terasa berat, padahal ia hanya membawa pakaian yang memang tidak seberapa ia miliki namun beban hatinya membuat beratnya menjadi berkali lipat.

"Cho Kyuhyun brengsek" lagi-lagi ia mengumpat, entah untuk yang keberapa kali hari ini. Kenapa hidupnya harus seperti ini? Kenapa ia harus bertemu _namja _iblis seperti Cho Kyuhyun?!

Ia tidak menyangka hidupnya yang tenang berubah hanya karena bertemu _namja _Cho itu. Ia bukan orang kaya memang, tapi ia masih memiliki harga diri. Dan Cho Kyuhyun dengan seenaknya menginjak harga diri yang ia junjung tinggi.

Ia mendesis ketika percakapan bersama Kyuhyun beberapa minggu yang lalu kembali terngiang, seperti sebuah kaset yang diputar ulang, suara dingin dan _arogan _milik Kyuhyun menembus pikirannya.

"Aku bisa memberimu apapun yang kau mau. Uang? _Apartment _mewah? Mobil? Apapun! Asalkan kau menjadi kekasihku, ah, itu terdengar terlalu klise, _well_ kau bisa menyebutnya laki-laki simpanan?"

"Kau pikir kau siapa hah?!"

"Aku? Aku Cho Kyuhyun."

Seringaian itu masih terekam jelas, iblis itu, Cho Kyuhyun! Hidup dibalik topeng malaikat yang selalu dia kenakan.

"Kau!"

"Bukankah itu penawaran menarik? Kau, tubuhmu, mungkin memiliki harga yang jauh lebih rendah dari apa yang aku tawarkan"

Ia mengangkat dagunya tinggi, menatap dingin sepasang _onyx _yang memandang rendah dirinya.

"Aku memang orang miskin Tuan, tapi aku masih memiliki harga diri. Apa kau pikir semua orang bisa takluk dengan uangmu? Kekuasaanmu? Kau salah besar Tuan"

Kyuhyun tertawa, seperti ucapan yang baru saja ia ucapkan adalah lelucon paling konyol yang pernah dia dengar.

"Bukankah itu memang benar? Semua orang terkesan pada kekuasaanku. Semuanya. Dan aku yakin kau sebenatar lagi juga akan terkesan"

"Cih! Dalam mimpimu!"

"Haha... benarkah? Kita lihat sejauh mana kau bisa menolak kekuasaanku Kim Yesung"

Yang benar saja? Cho Kyuhyun! _Namja _itu! Sekali-sekali memang harus ada orang yang berani menentangnya, jika tidak Cho Kyuhyun akan semakin menjadi.

"Yesung _hyung?"_

Langkahnya terhenti, ia berbalik dan menemukan seorang _namja _manis memandangnya dibawah bayang-bayang.

"Hyukkie? Benarkah itu kau?"

.

.

.

Tuhan masih berbaik hati padanya! Ditengah kesulitannya ia dipertemukan dengan Lee Eunhyuk. Temannya di sekolah dulu. Dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa Eunhyuk bisa membuka sebuah restoran di _Apgujeong _bersama kekasihnya.

"Jadi ini restoran milikmu?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk, menunjukan _gummy smile_nya dengan mata yang menyipit lucu, "_Ne, _aku dan Donghae yang mendirikannya. Apakah _hyung m_asih mengingat Donghae?"

"Lee Donghae? _Namja _yang dulu selalu mengejarmu? Jadi pada akhirnya kau takluk pada pesona _namja _ikan itu Lee Eunhyuk?"

Semburat merah menjalar memenuhi wajah Eunhyuk, ia menganggguk kecil kali ini, "Aku tidak menyangkan aku akan jatuh cinta padanya"

Yesung tertawa kecil, "Bahkan aku juga tidak pernah menyangkanya Hyukkie. Lalu dimana _namja_mu itu hem?"

"Dia sedang mengurusi beberapa masalah dengan beberapa penyetor bahan mentah ke restoran kami"

Ia bergumam kecil. Pandangannya berlari kesetiap sudut restoran. Bukan restoran mewah yang besar memang, namun restoran ini terasa nyaman. Ada kesan tersendiri ketika kau menginjakan kaki pertama kali disini.

Beberapa pengunjung terlihat keluar, menyisakan sepasang kekasih disudut tidak terlihat dan mereka berdua yang duduk dimeja dekat dinding kaca di sebelah kiri pintu masuk.

"Hyukkie..."

"_Ne hyung?"_

Yesung terlihat ragu, walau bagaimana pun ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan Eunhyuk. Apakah masih terlihat pantas jika ia langsung meminta bantuan dipertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama?

"Katakanlah _hyung..."_

"Err... bisakah aku menginap ditempatmu beberapa hari? Maksudku... aku baru saja diusir dari _apartment_ku dan tadi siang aku baru saja kehilangan pekerjaan. Jadi, bisakah aku menginap beberapa hari ditempatmu? Aku berjanji tidak akan lama, mungkin selama aku belum memiliki pekerjaan, tapi tenang saja mulai besok pagi akau akan mencari lowongan pekerjaan, Hyukkie-ya... jadi... bisakah aku membantuku kali ini?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum simpul, meraih jemari Yesung, "Tentu saja aku akan membantumu _hyung. _Jangan terlihat sungkan begitu"

"_Gomawo _Hyukkie... aku benar-benar tertolong"

Apakah ia sudah mengatakan bahwa hidupnya berubah menjadi sangat sial setelah bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun? Sudah? Baiklah, ia akan mengulanginya sekali lagi. Hidupnya sial karena _namja _bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

Ia baru saja merasa sedikit lega, bertemu dengan Eunhyuk, mendapatkan tempat tinggal untuk beberapa hari kedepan dan berjanji akan memulai kembali semuanya dari awal. Pekerjaan, mencari uang. Ia akan kembali berusaha. Namun ketika suara bel berbunyi menandakan pintu masuk restoran baru saja terbuka, ia tidak menyangka ia akan sesial itu.

Dan semuanya terasa menjengkelkan ketika menyadari bahwa hidupnya seolah sudah diatur oleh iblis bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Fufufu.. aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi denganmu disini Kim Yesung"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap setiap detail restoran itu dengan pandangan menilai. Dahinya berkerut aneh, ada sorot tidak suka disepasang _onyx _indah itu.

"Jadi kau makan ditempat seperti ini Kim Yesung? Seharusnya kau ikut denganku, kau akan mendapatkan jauh yang lebih baik"

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang balik menatapnya penuh kebencian, sedangkan _namja _disebelah Yesung hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" desis Yesung tajam.

Kyuhyun menaikan alisnya, menyilangkan kaki, lalu menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, "Aku? Tentu saja menemuimu"

"Menemuiku dengan _bodyguard _sebanyak ini? Apakah aku terlihat begitu berbahaya Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, mengibaskan tangannya, "Bukan kau Yesung, tapi banyak hal diluar sana yang sangat berbahaya"

"Pergilah Cho Kyuhyun, disini bukan tempatmu. Kau terlihat tidak nyaman"

"Benarkah?" Kyuhyun berpura-pura berpikir, lalu pandangannya beralih ke arah Eunhyuk, "Tidak bisakah aku memesan sesuatu disini?"

"A-apa? Tentu saja. Apa yang ingin anda pesan Tuan?"

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memasnag tampang berpikir yang menyebalkan, "Apa yang ingin aku pesan ya? Hemmm... bisakah aku memesan Kim Yesung?"

Yesung menatapnya horor, ia balas menyeringai.

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, lalu dengan cepat menarik tangan Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu jatuh di pangkuannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek" desis Yesung tajam, memberontak dalam rengkuhan Kyuhyun. Jika semua orang ingin dalam posisinya, direngkuh oleh _namja _iblis ini, ia sama sekali tidak menginginkannya. Bahkan dalam mimpi pun tidak pernah.

"Hey, tenanglah sayang. Kenapa kau terus meronta seperti itu"

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya, membenamkan bibirnya diceruk leher Yesung, menghembuskan napas hangatnya disana, "Aromamu seperti vanila"

Yesung meringis ketika dirasanya Kyuhyun menggigit perpotongan lehernya, lalu menghisapnya kuat. Dengan susah payah Yesung mengatupkan bibirnya menahan sebuah desahan yang akan membuat Kyuhyun semakin menjadi.

"Bahkan rasamu begitu manis" Kyuhyun menjilat leher Yesung. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Le-lepaskan aku" Suara Yesung bergetar, dan Kyuhyun tahu _namja _manis itu ketakutan. Ia menyeringai, ini begitu menarik.

Eunhyuk hanya bisa mematung, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Keringat dingin meluncur menuruni pelipisnya, "Ye-yesung _hyung..."_

Dengan kode tidak terlihat Kyuhyun menyuruh _bodyguard_nya melakukan apa yang seharusnya mereka lakukan. Secepat kedipan mata mereka menghancurkan restoran itu, membuat sepasang kekasih yang masih berada disana segera keluar dengan wajah ketakutan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Jangan, kumohon" Eunhyuk menangis, mencoba menghentikan mereka.

Tubuh Yesung menegang dalam pangkuannya, "C-cho Kyuhyun..."

"Sekarang kau tahu bukan? Ini baru sebagian kecil dari apa yang bisa aku lakukan sayang"

Restoran yang awalnya terasa nyaman itu sekarang hancur, Eunhyuk menangis ditengah usahanya yang sia-sia menghentikan _bodyguard _Kyuhyun.

"C-cukup! Hentikan! Hentikan mereka Cho Kyuhyun" Yesung menjerit, tangisnya akhirnya pecah.

"Kumohon... hiks... hentikan!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan, menyuruh para _bodyguard_nya untuk berhenti.

"Jadi?"

"Apa maumu?" Yesung bertanya disela isakannya. Membiarkan Kyuhyun mengecupi setiap inchi leher jenjangnya, menelusupkan tangannya dibalik kaos yang ia kenakan, mengusap lembut perut Yesung.

"Kau. Aku menginginkanmu Kim Yesung"

"Tapi aku tidak menginginkam – " jeritan Yesung teredam ketika Kyuhyun mencium bibirnya secara paksa, melumatnya kasar. Dengan keahliannya dalam berciuman, memaksa bibirnya untuk terbuka, menyesap lidahnya. Ia tidak bisa memberontak, tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya terasa lemas. Tenaganya seakan terkuras habis.

Napasnya terengah.

"Kau tidak menginginkanku? Kalau begitu aku akan memaksa sayang"

Entah sejak kapan dan darimana, ia tidak menyadarinya. Tangannya terikat dengan begitu kuat, setelah itu kakinya. Ia memberontak dan dengan bodohnya ia tahu, bahwa apa yang ia lakukan sia-sia belaka.

Kyuhyun mengangkatnya, dengan mudah meletakkanya di bahu. Ia merasa pusing karena secara tiba-tiba darahnya dipaksa mengalir ke kepala.

"Diamlah, kau bisa saja jatuh jika terus bergerak Yesungie"

Ia muak ketika Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu, ia muak! Rasanya ia ingin berteriak, memaki _namja _iblis itu namun tenaganya seolah sudah terkuras habis akibat ciuman Kyuhyun tadi.

Kyuhyun melenggang pergi, masih dengan Yesung yang berada di pundaknya.

Eunhyuk masih menangis, hanya bisa memandang Yesung yang kini dibawa pergi oleh Kyuhyun. Memeluk lututnya sendiri, "Donghae-ya... aku takut"

.

.

.

Yesung jarang menangis. Terakhir kali ia menangis adalah ketika kematian _namja _yang sudah ia anggap adik di panti asuhan. Dua tahun yang lalu, saat pemakaman Kim Ryeowook. Ia berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa saat itulah ia terakhir kali mengeluarkan air mata. Namun ternyata ia melanggar janjinya sendiri.

Sekarang ia menangis lagi, bukan karena sebuah kesedihan atau apa tapi karena rasa takut. Ia sangat ketakutan. _Namja _arogan disebelahnya benar-benar membuatnya merasa begitu takut.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada didalam mobil mewah yang ia tidak tahu akan membawa mereka kemana, dan selama itu pula ia tidak bisa berhenti terisak lirih. Tubuhnya bergetar seolah mengantisipasi perasaan mencekam yang ia rasakan jika berada disekitar Kyuhyun.

"Jangan menangis seperti itu, manis. Kau membuatku merasa sedih" bisik Kyuhyun, napas hangatnya menerpa wajah Yesung. "Kau seperti anjing kecil yang ketakutan" jemari lentik Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Yesung, tidak membuatnya merasa nyaman malah membuat tubuhnya siaga. Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis melihat tingkah Yesung, lidahnya terjulur, menjilat air mata _namja _manis itu.

Kyuhyun menarik rambut Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu memekik kesakitan. Dan tanpa permisi Kyuhyun langsung melesakan lidahnya masuk kedalam mulut Yesung, kembali mencicipi goa manis yang seolah sudah menjadi candu untuknya.

Lagi-lagi Yesung berontak, dan lagi-lagi itu hanyalah hal yang sia-sia, Kyuhyun terlalu kuat dan terlalu memabukan.

Ciuman mereka semakin panas, tubuh Yesung bergetar hebat ketika lidah Kyuhyun menggoda langit-langit mulutnya, ia tersadar, _caramel_nya terbelalak lebar sebelum menggigit lidah Kyuhyun hinggga berdarah.

"_Shit! _Apa yang kau lakukan hah?!"

Plak!

Yesung meringis, bibirnya terasa perih.

"Sampai kapan kau akan melawanku Kim Yesung?!" tangan Kyuhyun mencengkram kuat dagunya, memaksa _caramel_nya menatap _onyx _yang balik menatapnya tajam.

"Aku membencimu" Yesung mendesis, ia benar-benar membenci _namja _iblis dibalik topeng malaikat itu. Ia membencinya!

Kyuhyun tertawa, terdengar seperti alunan menakutkan.

Dia bukan manusia, putus Yesung.

"Kita lihat seberapa jauh kau bisa membenciku" ucap Kyuhyun. Bertepatan dengan itu mobil yang membawa mereka melewati sebuah gerbang tinggi yang begitu megah, memasuki sebuah halaman rumah yang begitu mewah dengan sebuah rumah bergaya barat yang menjulang ke langit.

Kyuhyun keluar lebih dulu, lalu menyeret Yesung, "Selamat datang dikediamanku, manis"

Yesing bergerak tidak nyaman, tangan dan kakinya masih terikat membuat gerakannya terbatasi. Kyuhyun mengulum senyum geli, "Aku akan melepaskanmu asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan menyusahkanku, bagaimana?"

Yesung hanya diam, membalas ucapan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan penuh kebencian. Kyuhyun mengabaikannya, melepaskan satu per satu tali di tangan dan kaki Yesung.

Tawanya hampir saja meledak ketika melihat Yesung lari menuju gerbang utama, namun _bodyguard_nya lebih cepat, mengunci pergerakan Yesung lalu menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu ke kakinya. Ia berjongkok, mencengkram kuat lengan Yesung hingga membuat _namja _manis itu kembali menangis.

"Mencoba kabur eh? Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menyusahkanku Kim Yesung. Jadilah anak anjing yang penurut"

Kyuhyun menarik Yesung berdiri, menyeret Yesung memasuki rumah mewahnya tanpa peduli _namja _itu terlihat kesusahan menyamai langkah lebarnya.

Mereka menaiki tangga melingkar menuju lantai dua, berbelok kekanan ke sebuah koridor panjang dengan pintu-pintu angkuh yang terasa dingin disisi-sisi mereka. Kyuhyun membawanya pada pintu terakhir, terletak diujung lorong sebelum sebuah balkon yang entah akan membawa mereka kemana. Dengan tergesa membuka pintu tersebut lalu kembali menghempaskan tubuh Yesung kelantai dingin dibawah mereka.

"Kibum! Kemarilah!"

Seorang _namja _yang terlihat beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya datang dengan wajah datar, membungkuk sekilas kearah Kyuhyun.

"Obati dia, dan pastikan jangan sampai dia kabur dari sini" desis Kyuhyun tajam.

_Namja _iblis itu melenggang pergi, menutup pintu dengan kasar, meninggalkan Yesung sendiri bersama _namja _berwajah datar bernama Kibum.

Yesung meringkuk, menenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua lutut, hawa dingin yang seolah merambat naik membuatnya benar-benar tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia takut, lebih dari apapun. Berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun saja sudah membuatnya muak, apalagi kini ia harus berada di rumah _namja _itu. Jika bisa ia lebih baik mati daripada terkurung dalam sarang singa seperti ini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Hell is empty and all the devils are here.**_

_**~Willian Shakespeare~**_

* * *

_**TBC or DELETE?  
**_

* * *

_Berikan pendapat kalian di kotak review~ gomawo ^^  
_

_._

_._

_review?_

_._

_._

_Khamsahamnida_

**__Cloud'sHana__**


	2. Chapter 2

_FF untuk ultah my chagi xDD.** sjflywin, **chagi.. ini ff untukmu. maaf jika mengecewakan :) semoga suka ^^_

* * *

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Cho Kyuhyun n other / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate`:**

**M**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Disini Hana hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU, Smut, NC.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s) dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

_**AN : Terinspirasi Novel Sleep With The Devil karya Shanty Agatha.**_

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

"Dia sama sekali tidak menyentuh makanannya"

Kyuhyun baru saja berhasil mengikat dasinya ketika suara Kibum mengenterupsi. Ia menoleh, melirik tajam Kibum yang berdiri dengan wajah datar tidak jauh darinya.

"Apa? Sejak kemarin?"

"_Ne"_

Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, "Apa mau _namja _itu sebenarnya?! Menyusahkan!"

"Tidakkah kau keterlaluan padanya?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

Wajah datar itu masih sama, namun kini sepasang manik kelam itu mentaap balik _onyx _Kyuhyun, "Sejak kau membawanya kemari, dia terus menangis. Meringkuk di lantai tanpa melakukan apapun, bahkan aku tidak yakin dia tidur tadi malam"

Kyuhyun mengangkat separuh bibirnya, menyeringai kecil, "Benarkah?" Ia tidak peduli. Bukankah hal terpenting adalah Kim Yesung sudah berada dalam genggamannya?

Kyuhyun memakai jasnya, melihat pantulan dirinya kedalam cermin sebelum kembali berkata, "Kim Kibum, aku harap kau tidak mengulangi kesalahanmu. Kau sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri, jadi jangan membuatku membunuhmu untuk yang kedua kalinya"

Kibum masih berdiri diam, membiarkan Kyuhyun melewatinya, keluar dari kamar dengan debuman pintu yang begitu kasar. Ia menghela napas kecil, Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah berubah.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**Wicked Lovely ~Chapter 2~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Suara kaki Kyuhyun terdengar disepanjang koridor. Terdengar begitu tergesa-gesa. Pintu terakhir di koridor panjang itu, sebelum sebuah balkon yang akan membawanya ke halaman belakang dengan kolam renang luas disana, ia berhenti. Memasukan kunci yang ia bawa ke lubang angin, lalu mendorongnya hingga terbuka.

Seringaian itu lagi-lagi terlihat ketika _onyx_nya menemukan Yesung masih berada diposisi yang sama seperti yang dikatakan Kibum. Menenggelamkan kepalanya dikedua lutut dengan bahu yang bergetar dikaki ranjang. Seolah melindungi dirinya dari bahaya apapun di rumah ini. Dan bahaya itu adalah dirinya.

Mungkin karena langkah kakinya, Yesung tersadar, mendongak dan menatapnya dengan sepasang _caramel _yang memerah.

Cih! Kyuhyun tidak menyukai ini. Wajah manis itu nampak begitu buruk.

Kyuhyun meraih nampan berisi sarapan Yesung dimeja nakas, ia berjongkok didepan _namja m_anis itu, meletakkan nampan disebelahnya.

"Makanlah"

"_Shireo!"_

"Kubilang kau harus memakannya Kim Yesung!"

Yesung menatapnya tajam, dengan tubuh gemetar seperti itu Yesung masih berani menantangnya eh?

"Apa maumu?"

"Lepaskan aku"

Kyuhyun tertawa aneh, "Tidak akan"

Air mata itu kembali meleleh, namun tatapan kebencian yang ditujukan kepadanya sama sekali tidak berubah, "Kau iblis Cho Kyuhyun!"

"Aku sudah sering mendengarnya, kau tahu" Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya, mencengkram kuat dagu Yesung, "berhentilah menangis, kau membuatku terlihat begitu brengsek"

"Kau memang brengsek!"

Kyuhyun mennganggukan kepala, seolah itu adalah sebuah pujian untuknya.

"Jadi, kau tidak akan memakannya?"

Yesung menolak melalui tatapan _caramel_nya, dan Kyuhyun tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tangan kirinya masih mencengkram dagu Yesung sedangkan tangan kananya meraih segelas susu yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. Tanpa Yesung duga, Kyuhyun meminumkannya secara paksa, membuatnya sedikit tersedak. Cairan berwarna putih itu mengalir melalui mulutnya yang terbuka. Tangannya mendorong Kyuhyun, kakinya berontak meminta Kyuhyun menghentikan apa yang ia lakukan. Namun sia-sia, tenaganya terlalu lemah untuk melawan Kyuhyun. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir ketika dirasanya cairan itu masuk kedalam paru-parunya, terasa menyakitkan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memakan sarapanmu Kim Yesung" Kyuhyun berucap datar, dan itu malah semakin membuatnya merasa ketakutan.

Yesung terbatuk keras saat Kyuhyun berhasil memasukan segelas susu ke dalam mulutnya. Hidungnya terasa perih akibat tersedak.

Tanpa Yesung sadari tangan kanan Kyuhyun kembali meraih sesuatu, kali ini sepotong roti bakar dengan olesan selai cokelat yang terlihat lezat. Namun Yesung sama sekali tidak tertarik, dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk membuka mulut dan memasukan potongan besar itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Yesung akan memuntahkannya ketika bibirnya langsung terkunci dengan bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Lidah Kyuhyun memaksanya untuk menelan potongan roti itu, rasanya menyakitkan saat potongan roti yang sama sekali belum ia kunyah dipaksa masuk ke tenggorokannya.

Ciuman Kyuhyun masih berlanjut, bahkan ia sudah benar-benar menelan roti itu tapi Kyuhyun belum juga melepaskan ciumannya. Sepasang bibir tebal itu melumat bibirnya kasar, Kyuhyun begitu banyak memasukan _saliva _kedalam mulutnya, memaksanya menelan s_aliva _keduanya. Ia mencengkram erat bagian depan jas Kyuhyun.

Bagaimana bisa ia terhanyut dalam ciuman Kyuhyun? Ciuman ini begitu kasar tapi terasa memabukan.

"Bukankah kau menikmatinya Kim Yesung?"

Ia membenci senyum penuh kemanangan di wajah tampan itu. Rasanya ia ingin memukul wajah Kyuhyun, tapi tenaganya benar-benar terkuras. Napasnya masih terengah. Disela-sela tarikan napasnya yang terasa putus-putus ia masih bisa merasakan aliran darahnya yang memanas ketika lidah Kyuhyun menjilat sekitar mulutnya, turun ke bawah, menuju lehernya yang jenjang.

Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya gila!

Kyuhyun berdiri, membiarkannya masih duduk lemas dilantai yang dingin. Dengan tatapan mata yang begitu mengintimidasi Kyuhyun berkata datar, "Aku akan pergi sebentar. Kuharap kau tidak menyusahkanku Kim Yesung, dan jangan sekali-sekali mencoba kabur dari sini"

Setelah mengatakan itu Kyuhyun berbalik, berjalan keluar dengan langkah arogannya. Meninggalkan Yesung yang kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat. Kembali mengurungnya didalam kamar.

"Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun!"

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Batalkan semua pertemuan untuk hari ini"

Sang sekretaris nampak begitu terkejut. Cho Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka membatalkan janji secara mendadak seperti ini, bahkan selama ia menjadi bawahan Kyuhyun, ia tidak pernah sekalipun mendengar atasannya itu membatalkan pertemuan yang berhubungan dengan perusahaan. Lalu kenapa tiba-tiba...

"Apa kau tidak mendengarku?"

Ia tersentak, menemukan Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam. Ia bergidik saat merasakan aura menakutkan menguar dari tubuh atasannya itu, "_N-ne _Direktur, saya mengerti"

Sekretaris _yeoja _berambut pendek itu membungkuk sekilas, beranjak pergi, namun ketika tangannya akan meraih knop pintu ia teringat sesuatu, "Direktur Cho"

"Hem?"

"A-apakah pertemuan dengan..."

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang untuk membatalkan semuanya?"

Sang sekretaris meneguk ludahnya, menatap takut ke arah Kyuhyun, "Tapi Direktur Choi bilang – "

" – siapa kau bilang?"

"Direktur Choi Siwon"

Kyuhyun berdecak aneh, berpura-pura memeriksa berkas dihadapannya seraya berkata dangan seringaian tipis diwajah, "Batalakan semua pertemuanku kecuali pertemuanku dengan Direktur Choi"

"Baiklah, saya mengerti Direktur"

.

.

Desiran a_ir conditioner _mewarnai ketegangan diantara mereka. Kyuhyun terkekeh kecil, menyesap secangkir kopi dengan asap yang masih mengepul.

"Jadi bagaimana keputusan anda Direktur Choi? Jual pabrik itu kepada saya, dengan begitu masalah keuangan diperusahaan anda akan teratasi"

Rahang Choi Siwon mengeras, tubuhnya menegak begitu saja. Siapapun tahu Cho Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang akan membantu orang lain, dan ia malah meminta bantuan pada Kyuhyun.

"Saya menemui anda untuk meminta bantuan keuangan Direktur Cho, bukan untuk menjual pabrik yang berada di Busan"

Siwon menekan seluruh rasa malunya, ini demi perusahaan yang dibangun dengan kerja keras ayahnya. Ia tidak bisa begitu saja menyerah pada rasa egoisnya.

Kyuhyun nampak berpura-pura berpikir, membuat Siwon harus benar-benar meredam amarahnya.

"Saya tidak akan memberikan bantuan apapun pada perusahaan anda. Jika anda mau silakan jual pabrik itu kepada saya"

Siwon berdiri mendadak, menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Tidak, terima kasih. Sepertinya saya salah meminta bantuan kedapa anda Direktur Cho yang terhormat"

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya, membiarkan Siwon menyambar tasnya lalu beranjak pergi. Namun ketika langkah _namja _itu baru terdengar beberapa langkah, ia kembali berbicara, "Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa saya memiliki 35% saham diperusahaan anda Direktur Choi Siwon"

Siwon mengumpat kecil sebelum membanting pintu dengan kasar. Menyisakan Kyuhyun yang kini tertawa senang. Menindas orang memang sangat menyenangkan, pikirnya.

Ia melirik jam dinding disudut ruangan, wajah tampannya tiba-tiba melembut, tersenyum simpul. Baru pukul 11.25, dan ia sudah ingin bertemu dengan _namja _manis itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang sekarang" gumamnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Yesung terus berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar itu, sesekali ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sedang berpikir keras saat ini, bagaimana caranya ia bisa kabur dari rumah iblis ini eoh? _Caramel_nya sekilas melirik jendela di kamar itu. Tidak. Itu tidak mungkin. Jendela itu dilindungi teralis besi yang terlihat begitu kokoh, bagaimana bisa ia menghancurkannya? Lagipula walaupun tidak ada teralis besi itu juga ia tidak yakin bisa keluar dari kamar ini mengingat ia sedang berada di lantai dua. Ia tidak mungkin melompat bukan? Ia masih ingin hidup!

Pintu kamar? Oh ayolah, jika pintu itu bisa ia buka sejak tadi kenapa juga ia masih berada di kamar ini? Pintu itu terkunci rapat, bahkan ia sudah mencoba mencari benda apapun yang mungkin bisa dugunakan untuk membukanya seperti yang ia lihat di film-film _action, _dan ta-da! Pintu itu bahkan tidak bergeser sesenti pun!

"Iblis sialan!"

Lagi-lagi ia mengumpat, sepanjang hidupnya ia tidak pernah sesering ini mengumpat!

Ia kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Ia harus menemukan cara keluar dari tempat ini secepat yang ia bisa. Harus. Ia masih sibuk berpikir ketika terdengar kunci diputar di lubang angin. Lalu didorong pelan.

Seorang pelayan laki-laki yang terlihat masih begitu muda masuk seraya membawa senampan makanan. Makan siang untuknya.

Tiba-tiba Yesung memiliki sebuah ide. Biasanya _namja _berwajah datar bernama Kibum yang bisa keluar masuk ke kamar ini, dan sekarang hanya seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan makanan untuknya. Bukankah itu berarti kemungkinan besar Kibum sedang pergi? Dan Kyuhyun, iblis itu pasti masih berada dikantornya.

"Makan siang untuk anda, Tuan" setelah meletakan nampan di meja nakas, pelayan itu membungkuk sekilas, akan kembali pergi ketika suara Yesung mencegahnya.

"Err.. bisakah aku meminta tolong padamu?"

"Tentu saja"

Tangan Yesung terarah ke kamar mandi, "Tolong sipakan aku air panas untuk berendam. Aku tidak tahu caranya, aku ingin mandi, aku belum mandi sejak kemarin"

Ia tidak sepenuhnya berbohong. Ia memang belum mandi sejak kemarin.

Tanpa pertanyaan pelayan itu melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi, dan dengan sigap Yesung langsung menutup pintu kamar mandi itu, menguncinya dari luar.

Dug! Dug! Dug!

"Tuan! Apa yang anda lakukan!"

"Sepertinya aku tidak berminat lagi untuk berendam" teriak Yesung. Ia segera melesat pergi. Kembali mengunci pintu kamar dari luar, membuang kuncinya ke luar balkon.

Ia harus cepat sebelum ia kembali tertangkap.

Apakah ini sebuah rumah? Menurutnya ini bukan sebuah rumah! Ini terlalu luas untuk disebut rumah! Koridor-koridor disekelilingnya, dengan pintu-pintu dingin yang menyembunyikan ruangan yang tidak ia ketahui apa yang berada didalamnya. Bahkan ia hampir tersesat, namun ketika ia melihat tangga melingkar megah dihadapannya, ia tahu, sebentar lagi ia akan menghirup udara bebas.

Namun sebersit ketakutan menghantuinya.

Rumah ini terlalu sepi untuk ukuran rumah Cho Kyuhyun yang tempo hari begitu banyak pengawal dan pelayan yang terlihat tersebar disetiap sudut. Ini terlalu mudah untuknya melarikan diri.

Dan ketika kakinya menginjak anak tangga paling bawah. Tepat disebuah lantai mewah dengan lampu kristal yang menggantung diatasnya, suara dingin itu merasuki gendang telinganya. Terdengar terlalu datar untuk sebuah kemarahan yang berada dibalik sikap tenang itu.

"Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan jangan sekali-sekali mencoba melarikan diri Kim Yesung?"

Tubuhnya membeku begitu saja. Ia salah memperhitungkan. Ketakutan itu kembali merayap saat napas hangat Kyuhyun menyentuh tengkuknya. Lalu sepasang lengan kokoh melingkar erat dipinggangnya. Membuat punggungnya menempel sempurna didada bidang milik Kyuhyun yang terasa menggetarkan.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku hilang kesabaran"

Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia tidak bisa melawan Kyuhyun yang benar-benar terlihat seperti iblis dibalik tubuh malaikat sekarang ini. Wajah tampan itu nampak bisa membunuh siapa saja yang menentangnya.

"_A-appo... _Kyu-Kyuhyun..."

Kyuhyun menyeretnya kasar. Menariknya kembali untuk melewati tangga melingkar ke lantai dua. Kembali memaksanya melalui koridor panjang dengan pintu-pintu dingin yang seolah menatapnya. Disana, dipintu paling ujung. Pelayan yang ia kunci dikamar mandi sudah berdiri seraya mnundukan kepala dengan dua orang pengawal yang terlihat kejam di kanan kirinya.

Plak!

Yesung memekik tertahan ketika melihat Kyuhyun menampar keras pipi pelayan itu hingga tersungkur. Darah mengalir dari bibirnya yang sobek.

"Maafkan saya Tuan"

Kyuhyun akan menendang pelayan itu ketika Yesung menahanya, "Ja-jangan... kumohon... ini salahku Cho Kyuhyun... ini salahku..."

Ia memang bersalah disini. Ia tidak ingin orang lain terluka karena dirinya.

"Jadi kau mengakui kesalahanmu hem?"

Yesung mengangguk kecil, membiarkan tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena takut.

"Sekarang kau tahu bukan? Bahkan kesalahan sekecil apapun yang kau buat bisa membahayakan nyawa orang lain?"

Lagi-lagi Yesung menganggukan kepalanya patuh. Kyuhyun menyeringai, kembali menyeret Yesung memasuki kamar yang baru beberapa menit ia tinggalkan.

Yesung tersentak ketika Kyuhyun tidak melepaskan tangannya ketika mereka sudah berada diruangan itu, tubuhnya malah ditarik Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mandi. Dengan kasar Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya ke lantai kamar mandi. Membuat bahunya sedikit ngilu saat bertabrakan dengan dinding.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun ketika tangan itu kembali menariknya berdiri bersamaan dengan air shower yang dingin mengguyur tubuhnya. Membuat pakaiannya basah kuyup.

"C-cho Kyuhyun..."

"Bukankah kau belum mandi sejak kemarin? Aku hanya membantumu, sayang"

Air dingin itu benar-benar deras mengguyur tubuhnya membuatnya kedinginan. Bahkan matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas akibat air yang masuk kedalam matanya. Perih.

"Lepaskan pakaianmu"

"Apa?"

Kyuhyun mencengkram kedua belah pipinya dengan satu tangan, membuat air masuk ke dalam mulutnya yang terbuka.

"Kau tidak mendengarnya? Lepasakan pakaianmu Kim Yesung!"

Apakah Kyuhyun sudah gila?! Ia tidak bisa melepaskan pakaiannya didepan orang seperti ini?!

"_Shi-shireo!"_

Plak!

Walaupun tidak sekeras kemarin, tapi tamparan Kyuhyun tetap saja terasa sakit. Membuat air matanya kembali mengalir bersamaan dengan air dingin yang masih mengguyur.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk membuka pakaianmu Kim Yesung" desis Kyuhyun tajam. Dan sepertinya ia tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Kyuhyun terlalu menakutkan untuk dilawan.

Dengan tangan gemetar Yesung mulai membuka satu per satu kancing kemejanya. Ia memejamkan mata erat, tidak ingin melihat ekspresi apapun diwajah Kyuhyun.

_Oh shit! _Kyuhyun mengumpat dalam hati ketika melihat tubuh bagian atas Yesung sudah tereskpos dihadapannya.

"Lepaskan semuanya Kim Yesung. Semuanya!"

Kyuhyun seolah menahan napasnya ketika jemari mungil Yesung mulai melepaskan pengait celananya, menurunkan resletingnya dan melepaskan celana itu. Kini sepasang _onyx _miliknya tertuju pada kain yang tersisa yang menutupi bagian privat Yesung yang selama ini menjadi fantasi liarnya. Dan ia benar-benar harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerkam Yesung saat itu juga ketika melihat sesuatu yang menggantung diantara selangkangan _namja _manis itu.

Tubuh Yesung benar-benar indah. Kulit putih yang terlihat begitu halus dan lembut. Sepasang _nipple _yang mencuat seolah mengundanganya untuk segera mengulumnya. Tubuh mungil dengan pinggang ramping dan jangan lupakan benda mungil diantara selangkangan Yesung yang seolah ingin dimanjakan olehnya.

Kim Yesung benar-benar membuat gairahnya meledak-ledak.

_Sial! _Lagi-lagi ia mengumpat dalam hati ketika merasakan penisnya mengeras. Benar-benar mengeras sempurna , membuatnya merasa sesak.

"Kim Kibum!"

Sepasang _caramel _milik Yesung terbuka, memandangnya horor. Ia mematikan shower ditangannya. Membiarkan sisa-sisa air mengalir turun dari tubuh Yesung. Oh, andaikan itu lidahnya pasti... _stop! _Cho Kyuhyun kau benar-benar sudah gila!

Tangannya terulus keluar, menerima setumpuk pakaian yang terlihat baru. Yesung sedikit bernapas lega karena Kyuhyun tidak segila itu hingga membuat orang lain melihat tubuh polosnya.

"Lanjutkan mandimu" Kyuhyun menaruh setumpuk pakaian itu di lemari kecil disudut yang lain. Tatapan matanya seolah menyuruh Yesung untuk segera berendam dalam air panas yang sudah disiapkan. Yesung berbalik, membelakangi Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Oh! Oh! Lihatlah dua bongkahan kenyal itu! Rasanya pasti akan sangat nikmat ketika benda kebanggaannya terjepit diantara bokong Yesung. Ia akan merasa begitu...

Cho Kyuhyun! Ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Mencoba menghentikan imajinasi liarnya. Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan gerutuan aneh sebelum ia hilang kendali dan menyetubuhi Yesung didalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Sial!"

Kyuhyun menatap frustasi penisnya yang masih berdiri tegak. Ia sedang berada didalam kamar mandi kamarnya saat ini, mencoba bermasturbasi sendiri dengan membayangakan tubuh s_exy _Kim Yesung. Tapi tidak bisa! Hasratnya tidak bisa terpuaskan begitu saja! Ia tidak juga mendapatkan kepuasannya walaupun sudah bermain dengan 'adik' kecilnya dari tadi. Kim Yesung benar-benar membuatnya gila!

Ia tidak pernah seperti ini! Rasanya ia ingin merasakan lubang Yesung sekarang juga!

Kyuhyun menyambar baju handuk didekatnya, memakainya asal. Keluar dari kamar mandi dengan bagian bawah tubuhnya yang masih mengeras.

"Kibum!"

Kibum datang dengan wajah datar seperti biasa, namun kini alisnya terangkat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Bawa Kim Yesung kemari"

"Malam-malam begini?"

Kyuhyun memutar _onyx_nya bosan, "Lalu apa masalahnya?"

"Tidak ada"

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun lagi Kibum keluar, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang menunggu kedatangan Yesung dengan gelisah, "Cepatlah"

.

.

Yesung tidak tahu kenapa Kibum tiba-tiba datang ke kamarnya malam-malam begini. Ia hanya menuruti perintah _namja _dingin itu untuk mengikutinya. Dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan dibawa ke kamar Cho Kyuhyun.

Kepalanya menunduk secara otomatis ketika melihat Kyuhyun hanya mengenakan baju handuk yang sepertinya dipasang asal, membuat dadanya bidangnya terlihat jelas dimata Yesung.

"Kemarilah"

Ini hanya perasaannya saja atau telinganya sudah rusak? Ia seperti mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang terdengar berat dan seolah menahan sesuatu?

Dengan langkah ragu Yesung mendekat, masih memilih menatap jemari kakinya yang tidak beralaskan apapun. Tangannya saling bertaut, berkeringat dingin.

"Kau benar-benar menggairahkan Kim Yesung"

Ia baru saja akan melayangkan protes pada kalimat Kyuhyun ketika ia mendongak dan bibirnya langsung terperangkap dalam bibir Kyuhyun. Melumatnya begitu lembut pada awalnya namun berubah menjadi kasar dan penuh nafsu pada detik berikutnya.

Yesung mengerang tertahan ketika Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menggigit bibirnya, menyuruhnya terbuka, lalu melesakan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Yesung. Berbagi s_aliva _dalam goa hangat itu.

Oh Tuhan! Apakah sehebat ini ciuman Cho Kyuhyun? Rasanya kakinya melemas begitu saja, darahnya mengalir begitu cepat bersamaan dengan dentuman jantungnya yang menggila. Aliran listrik seolah menyengat tubuhnya.

"Eunghh..." ia melenguh? Ia mendesah? Apakah kau benar-benar sudah gila Kim Yesung!

Lidah Kyuhyun membelit lidahnya dengan begitu ahli, membuatnya tidak berkutik, bahkan ketika tangan Kyuhyun menelusup masuk ke dalam pakaian yang ia kenakan ia merasa tubuhnya menginginkan lebih.

Tapi tidak! Kim Yesung sadarlah! Kau berada dalam rengkuhan iblis saat ini!

Dan ia benar-benar tersadar ketika merasakan sesuatu menusuk paha dalamnya yang hanya dilapisi celana pendeknya yang tipis. Sesuatu yang keras... oh!

Yesung langsung membuka matanya! Mencoba berontak namun sepertinya ia terlambat, entah sejak kapan tubuhnya sudah terbaring diatas ranjang dengan kedua tangan terikat kuat dikepala ranjang. Memandang tidak percaya ke arah Kyuhyun yang menatapnya penuh gairah.

"Kau menikmatinya bukan?"

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan hah? Lepaskan aku!"

Kyuhyun berdecak menyebalkan, masih dengan tatapan penuh nafsunya, "Jangan banyak bergerak sayang, atau pergelangan tanganmu akan terluka"

Benar saja, pergelangan tangannya terasa perih.

"Apa maumu?"

"Aku?" Kyuhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri sebelum kembali berada diatas tubuh Yesung, membuat pergerakan _namja _manis itu terhenti, "aku ingin menyetubuhimu, manis" bisik Kyuhyun ditelinganya, napas hangat beraroma _mint _itu menggelitik perpotongan lehernya.

"Jadi nikmati saja permainanku"

Kyuhyun kembali menciumnya, kembali melesakan lidahnya dan memasukan begitu banyak s_aliva _ke tenggorokannya. Ia mencoba berontak lagi, namun hal itu malah membuat pergelangan tangannya semakin terasa perih.

Ia tidak tahu kenapa Kyuhyun dengan begitu mudah melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, ia tidak tahu Kyuhyun seahli itu hingga bisa membuatnya telanjang dalam waktu beberapa menit.

Air matanya mengalir tanpa bisa dicegah, ia benar-benar takut sekarang.

"Sssttt... jangan menangis" bisik Kyuhyun, lidah _namja _tampan itu menjulur keluar, menjilat air matanya, turun ke rahang dan lehernya. Membuat banyak _kissmark _disana.

"Le-lepaskan aku Cho Kyuhyun... hiks.. kumohon berhenti..."

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, jemarinya menari didada Yesung, menyentuh kedua _nipple _yang mencuat indah disana –

"Eungghh..."

"Berhenti? Bagaimana bisa kau berhenti jika kau juga menikmatinya sayang?" – lalu menariknya kasar.

"arrghhh.. hahh.."

Yesung memaki tubuhnya sendiri yang seakan-akan menikmati permainan Kyuhyun, bahkan ia merasakan sesuatu mulai mengeras dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"fufufu.. lihatlah, kau menyuruhku berhenti tapi 'adik' kecilmu malah berdiri seperti ini."

Yesung memejamkan matanya erat, menggigit bibir bawahnya saat napas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa penisnya.

"Ja-jangan menyetuhnya brengsek"

Kyuhyun menyeringai kecil, "Kau yang menyuruhku sayang. Dan sesuai keinginanmu aku tidak akan menyentuhnya"

Tanpa aba-aba, tanpa persiapan, bahkan tanpa pemanasan sama sekali. Kyuhyun meraih kedua kaki Yesung membukanya lebar dan –

Jleb.

"Arrrrgggghhhhhhh!" – langsung measukan penisnya ke dalam lubang anus _namja _manis itu.

Yesung mencengkram kuat tali yang mengingkat tangannya, menggerakan kepalanya gelisah. Rasanya begitu sakit, lubangnya seperti dirobek paksa. Pinggulnya bergerak menyuruh Kyuhyun mengeluarkan penisnya.

"Ke-keluarkan! Hiks.. Keluarkan Cho Kyuhyun!"

Air mata semakin deras mengalir, rasanya benar-benar perih dan panas!

"Shhh.. diamlah sayang. Jangan bergerak terus atau kau akan semakin kesakitan"

Benar-benar sempit dan nikmat seperti yang ia bayangkan. Lubang Yesung mencengkram erat penisnya, menyedotnya untuk masuk lebih dalam. Ia tidak peduli ini adalah kali pertama untuk Yesung, ia tidak peduli saat darah segar mengalir dari lubang yang seolah dikoyak paksa. Ia tidak peduli. Rasanya gairahnya ingin meledak.

Rintihan kesakitan itu kembali terdengar ketika Kyuhyun menarik keluar penisnya lalu memasukannya kembali dengan kasar. Berulang kali seperti itu hingga.

"ohhh!"

_Gotcha! _Ia menemukannya. Desahan nikmat keluar dari bibir Yesung yang terbuka. Air mata itu masih mengalir disela-sela sepasang _caramel _yang tertutup rapat.

Kyuhyun berdecak kecil saat melihat Yesung menyemburkan s_perma_nya lebih dulu padahal ia sama sekali belum menyentuh penis _namja _itu.

"Lihatlah dirimu Kim Yesung. Bahkan aku sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya"

Yesung tidak bisa berkata apapapun kecuali mendesah. Tubuhnya terasa lemas setelah klimaks pertamanya namun Kyuhyun belum juga menghentikan gerakan pinggulnya.

"ohhhh... hahahh..."

"Terusalah mendesah seperti itu sayang. Mendesahlah, menjeritlah. Sebut namaku"

Seakan tersihir, Yesung mengikuti perkataan Kyuhyun, menjerit keras ketika ujung penis Kyuhyun menyentuh prostatnya lagi dan lagi.

"Kyu... ohh.. C-cho Kyuhyun!"

Ia menyebut nama iblis itu berulang-ulang. Seolah dnegan begitu ia bisa menyalurkan rasa nikmat di tubuhnya.

Ini gila!

Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar memabukan!

Bahkan ia tidak tahu sampai berapa kali mereka melakukannya. Berapa kali _sperma_nya keluar tanpa sentuhan tangan Kyuhyun dipenisnya. Ia tidak tahu berapa kali Kyuhyun menyemburkan cairannya ke dalam lubangnya. Ia tidak tahu. Dan tidak ingin tahu.

Karena setelah ini, setelah ia sadar, ia akan benar-benar membenci dirinya sendiri. Cho Kyuhyun merusaka segalanya, hidupnya, harga dirinya, dan tubuhnya!

Ia tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok setelah permainan menakutkan ini berakhir.

Ia hanya berharap semua ini hanya mimpi buruk yang segera berakhir –

"ssshhh... lubangmu benar-benar sempit sayang.." – walaupun pada kenyataannya ini bukan sebuah mimpi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**BigThanks For :  
**_

_**maycloudself13_hera3424_ElfCloud Dhy_LalaClouds_Nierin_Yanie_ranimaharsi_kyusunglov e_Crimson of Devil_Lee Kibum_chapter selanjut_R'Rin4869_aku suka ff_Hae_sam_Lylyda_evilcloud_CloudsYeskie_idda KyuSung_Reysa J_yesunghyunggue90_Deanda Mahfita_melo_kimyo_ _Nisa_airy jongwoonelfsuju_ermagyu_clouds lovely_Haemin_Pusycat3_ _Aru Clouds_ 24_Guest_LoveKyusung_Cloudy10_dinafly3424_L Hanazawa_mitha3424_CheftyClouds_KyuWoon_kjwzz_nin nina_lee minji elf _yeyepapo_KyuSung Ship_D3villaZ_libra love clouds_cloudyeye_Eun-ya_yoon HyunWoon_kyusung_elyesung_Song Hye Hoon _ajib4ff_Dewi CloudSparkyu_momo7326_SilmiYJ_Petals KyuMin Shipper_Nakazawa Ryu_TrinCloudSparkyu_szasza hikmah_Tara_FuntasticClouds_ikhaasan_ _clouds04_ _Ayyes3407_aKyuCloud_yesungie lover_Guest_Amandhharu0522_ 1_laila. _hunhanshipper_GaemGyu92_Guest_Guest_FluffywithKyu sung_han yong neul_chokimlatte15 **_

_(maaf jika ada nama yg ga tercantum ^^)  
_

* * *

_Terimakasih untuk respon kalian yang sangat baik ^^ maaf untuk yg meminta ff ini dihapus, saya ga bisa melakukannya karena yg menyuruh ff ini dilanjut jauh lebih banyak._

_Dan saya tidak tahu apa yang saya tulis diatas, saya masih terlalu polos untuk menulis ff rate M xD wkwkwk_

_Saya minta maaf juga untuk yg berharap banyak terhadap ff ini, maaf karena jauh dari harapan dan mengecewakan *bow*_

_Jadi, apakah perlu dilanjutkan?_

_Berikan pendapat kalian dalam kotak review._

_Tolong hargai hasil 'keringat' dengan memberikan review :) karena ternyata masih sangat banyak siders disini. ^^_

_._

_._

_review?_

_._

_._

_Khamsahamnida._

**__Cloud'sHana__**


	3. Chapter 3

_FF untuk ultah my chagi xDD. **sjflywin**, chagi.. ini ff untukmu. maaf jika mengecewakan :) semoga suka ^^_

* * *

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Cho Kyuhyun n other / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate`:**

**M**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Disini Hana hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU, Smut, NC.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s) dimana-mana, alur berantakan.**

_**AN : Terinspirasi Novel Sleep With The Devil karya Shanty Agatha.**_

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

Yesung berharap apa yang ia alami tadi malam hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk seiring kesadarannya yang semakin penuh di pagi hari. Tapi tidak. Harapannya tidak akan terjadi, ini terlalu nyata untuk dijadikan sebuah ilusi.

Bagian bawah tubuhnya masih terasa sakit, bahkan ketika ia hanya sedikit saja menggerakan tubuhnya. Panas dan perih. Rasa lengket dan becek masih terasa disana, begitu jelas. Dan ia mengumpat kecil saat menyadari bahwa itu _sperma _Kyuhyun yang entah sudah berapa banyak masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan mengalir keluar melalui pahanya.

_Caramel_nya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum air matanya kembali menetes dalam diam, "Menjijikan" desisnya lirih.

"Brengsek"

Jemari mungilnya mencengkram erat ujung selimut yang menutupi tubuh telanjangannya. Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada sejak ia membuka mata, entah kemana iblis itu. Namun ia yakin _namja _itu belum pergi kekantor melihat tas kerjanya masih membisu disudut ruangan.

Yesung memutuskan untuk beranjak, menyingkap selimutnya. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak saat melihat tubuhnya penuh dengan bekas permainan Kyuhyun, "Kau menjijikan Kim Yesung"

Ia meringis pelan ketika kakinya berhasil menapak lantai, dengan cepat menyambar baju handuk diujung ranjang yang sepertinya memang sengaja disiapkan untuknya. Ketika jemarinya berhasil mengikat baju itu dengan benar suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Cho Kyuhyun. Dengan tampang arogannya berjalan pelan seraya membawa sebuah nampan berisi –

"Kau sudah bangun, sayang" – sarapan untuknya.

"Apa masih terasa sakit?" Yesung mengepalkan tangannya erat saat jemari lentik Kyuhyun menulusuri pipinya. Ekspresi itu benar-benar membuatnya muak.

"Jauhkan tanganmu dariku Cho Kyuhyun"

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, "Jangan _sok _jual mahal Kim Yesung, aku yakin kau masih mengingat apa yang telah kita lakukan tadi malam"

Napas Yesung tersengal menahan amarah, wajah manisnya memerah entah karena mengingat kegiatan mereka tadi malam atau menahan kebenciannya terhadap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan nampan itu ke arah Yesung, "Makanlah, aku yakin kau lapar"

Tangan Yesung berayun menepis nampan itu dari hadapannya, membuat sepiring nasi goreng dan segelas susu itu berhamburan diatas lantai. Pecahan kaca bergeming dibawah kakinya.

"Kau menjijikan" desis Yesung tajam.

Wajah Kyuhyun mengeras. Apa lagi yang diingkan _namja _manis itu eoh? Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, berbisik ditelinga Yesung, "Aku menjijikan? Lalu aku harus menyebutmu apa Kim Yesung? Tidakkah kau ingat kau seperti _bitch _tadi malam? Terus mendesah menyebut nama orang menjijikan sepertiku hem?"

Plak!

Tamparan Yesung sama sekali tidak terasa sakit. Namun itu seolah menjatuhkan harga diri Kyuhyun, "Kau berani menamparku?"

Dengan _caramel _yang berlinang air mata, Yesung menatap Kyuhyun tajam, tatapan penuh kebencian. Dan Kyuhyun tidak suka itu, ia tidak suka jika Yesung membencinya.

"Kau brengsek Cho Kyuhyun! Sebenarnya apa maumu hah? Aku tidak punya apapun yang bisa kau ambil! Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku! Kau benar-benar iblis!"

Kyuhyun membiarkan Yesung mengeluarkan amarahnya, mengumpat kasar dan memaki dirinya. Kata-kata Yesung menggelitiknya saat ini. Semuanya benar, ia brengsek, ia iblis. Dan Yesung tidak memiliki apapun yang bisa ia ambil. Lalu apa yang ia inginkan sebenarnya dari Kim Yesung? Tentu saja ada yang ia inginkan dari Kim Yesung. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya tidak akan melepaskan Kim Yesung sampai kapanpun.

"Aku membencimu Cho Kyuhyun"

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?" suara Kyuhyun terdengar datar. Yesung menatap kedua _onyx _itu, seolah memohon.

"Lepaskan aku"

"Tidak akan"

"Kalau begitu bunuh aku Cho Kyuhyun! Lebih baik mati daripada harus hidup seperti ini!" teriak Yesung. Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, lalu sebuah seringaian muncul di bibir penuh milik Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyambar pergelangan tangan Yesung, mencengkramnya kuat, lalu menyeret _namja _manis itu keluar dari kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?"

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, terus menyeret tubuh Yesung bersamanya. Kamar Kyuhyun terletak beberapa pintu dari kamar Yesung yang terletak diujung koridor. Dan ia kini sedang membawa Yesung ke sebuah balkon yang terletak di ujung koridor tersebut. Balkon yang membawa mereka ke halaman belakang dengan sebuah kolam renang luas dibawah sana.

"C-cho Kyuhyun..." suara Yesung bergetar ketika Kyuhyun membawa tubuhnya hingga menyentuh pagar pembatas. Mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati pagar tersebut. _Caramel _Yesung membulat sempurna saat pandangannya menangkap air kolam renang yang begitu dalam.

"Bukankah kau menginginkan ini? Memintaku untuk membunuhmu?" Yesung tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Namun suaranya yang dingin membuat Yesung yakin Kyuhyun tidak sedang main-main saat ini.

"A-apa?"

"Kau tidak bisa berenang bukan? Jadi ketika aku melempar tubuhmu lalu membiarkannya tenggelam di kolam renang, kau tidak akan merasa kesakitan. Kau akan mati dengan tenang Kim Yesung"

Jantung Yesung berdetak cepat, tubuhnya bergetar mengantisipasi ketakutan yang ia dapatkan. Namun otaknya bekerja karena hal lain. Bagaimana bisa Cho Kyuhyun tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa berenang? Hanya orang-orang dekatnya saja yang tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa berenang.

Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar mencerna apa yang terjadi tubuh terasa melayang. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum gaya grafitasi membuat tubuhnya jatuh kebawah. Lalu bunyi seperti benda terjatuh ke dalam air terdengar memekakan telinga. Tubuhnya terasa dingin dan paru-parunya terasa sakit. Semuanya gelap. Apakah sebentar lagi ia akan mati? Dan sebelum kesadarannya benar-benar menghilang suara benda jatuh yang lain terdengar ditelinganya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**Wicked Lovely ~Chapter 3~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kali ini kau benar-benar keterlaluan Cho Kyuhyun" suara Kibum terdengar menyebalkan ditelinga Kyuhyun "kau bisa kehilangan dia"

"Apa pedulimu?"

Kyuhyun membenahi posisi tubuh Yesung. Ia sudah memakaikan _namja _itu sepasang baju, ia sendiri yang memasangkannya, karena Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan mengijinkan siapapun melihat tubuh telanjang Kim Yesung. Terakhir ia menarik selimut tebal hingga sebatas dada, mengusap pelan surai _namja _manis itu yang masih terasa basah.

"Bisakah kau sedikit melembut padanya? Jika terus seperti ini kau akan kehilangan untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kyu"

Kyuhyun mendengus, melemparkan pandangan sinis ke arah Kibum, "Jika kau tidak merusak segalanya aku tidak akan kehilangan apapun"

"Lalu kenapa kau masih membiarkanku disini? Mungkin akan lebih baik jika kau menyingkirkanku"

Kali ini Kyuhyun tertawa aneh, namun pandangannya tetap tidak terlepas dari wajah Yesung, seolah menyelami wajah malaikat itu, "_Mom _dan _Dad _akan mengutukku dari surga jika aku melakukan itu. Dan dia, dia mungkin akan sangat membenciku"

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Kibum, entah ekspresi apa yang ditunjukan _namja _tampan itu. Kyuhyun hanya merasakan tepukan beberapa kali dabahunya, lalu Kibum berkata, "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak kau tahu Cho Kyuhyun, ada beberapa hal yang akan tetap menjadi sebuah rahasia disini"

Selalu seperti ini, selalu kalimat itu yang Kibum ucapkan padanya dan sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah tahu maksud _namja _itu.

"Aku akan menggantikanmu menghadiri rapat direksi siang ini. Jaga Kim Yesung baik-baik, jangan membuat kesalahan yang akan membuatmu menyesal"

Pintu dibelakangnya berdebum pelan. Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, mengecup singkat dahi Yesung sebelum memutuskan untuk keluar. Membuat semangkuk sup untuk Kim Yesung bukan ide buruk sepertinya.

.

.

.

Ia masih hidup. Ia yakin itu. Tidak mengingat apapun dengan jelas, namun ia yakin jantungnya masih berdetak saat ini. Paru-parunya, walaupun masih terasa sakit namun ia bisa bernapas. Tubuhnya terasa hangat dan samar-samar ia mendengar seseorang berbicara, ah, dua orang berbicara. Ia tidak tahu apa yang mereka bicarakan. Seperti sebuah perdebatan kecil yang tidak ia mengerti.

Bunyi pintu ditutup. Rasanya ia ingin membuka mata, tapi terasa begitu berat. Tidur lebih lama tidak ada salahnya bukan? Ia ingin terlelap lebih lama.

Jantungnya! Oh! Kenapa berdebar lebih cepat? Rasa hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya ketika sebuah – ia benar-benar yakin tentang ini – kecupan mendarat didahinya. Begitu lembut dan menyenangkan. Dan entah kenapa hal itu membuatnya semakin terlelap. Jatuh lebih dalam ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Tapi siapa?

.

.

.

Kyuhyun kembali. Mungkin sudah sekitar satu jam ia berkutat didapur untuk membuat sup untuk Yesung. _Well, _ia tidak pandai memasak memang, tapi ia jamin masakannya tidak akan membunuh siapapun disini.

Kim Yesung masih terlelap. Terlihat damai dalam tidurnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, mengecup kedua kelopak mata Yesung.

"Jika kau diam seperti ini kau terlihat jauh lebih cantik"

Seandainya Yesung bisa lebih menurut padanya mungkin semua tidak akan seperti ini. Ia tidak akan sekasar ini pada _namja _manis itu. Namun penolakan Yesung membuat sisi egoisnya muncul. Sepanjang hidupnya, seorang Cho Kyuhyun tidak pernah mendapat perlawanan apapun dari orang lain, semua hal yang diingkannya akan didapat dengan mudah. Dan untuk kali ini ia harus berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mendapatkan Kim Yesung? Oh, itu terdengar sangat konyol untuknya.

Jemari Kyuhyun menelusuri garis wajah Yesung yang terkesan lembut. Dahi yang biasanya berkerut saat memandangnya itu tidak terlihat, sepasang _caramel _yang akan selalu menyorotkan kebencian itu sedang tertutup rapat, hidung mancung yang bergerak teratur sesuai deru napasnya, dan sepasang bibir _kissable _diantara pipi _chubby _itu... oh... rasanya Kyuhyun ingin mencicipinya lagi. Lebih manis dari yang ia kira, lembut dan menggairahkan.

Ibu jarinya mengusap pelan bibir bawah Yesung, ia menunduk, mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Yesung. Awalnya hanya menempel, namun kini berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan kasar. Ia sudah bilang bukan bahwa bibir Yesung benar-benar menggairahkan. Kyuhyun menyesapnya kuat seolah dengan begitu rasa manis di bibir Yesung akan segera hilang namun tidak, rasa manis itu malah semakin membuatnya bergejolak. Tangan kanannya meraih tengkuk Yesung, memiringkan kepalanya, menelusupkan lidahnya masuk.

"Eungghhh..."

.

.

"Eungghhh..."

Yesung mengerjapkan _caramel_nya beberapa kali. Lagi-lagi ia merasa sulit bernapas tapi kali ini berbeda bukan karena ia tenggelam namun karena ada yang menciumanya. Ya, menciumnya dengan penuh gairah.

Eh?

Tunggu.

"Emmmppphhh..." dengan cepat tangannya mendorong dada Kyuhyun, tidak bertenaga sebenarnya namun entah kenapa Kyuhyun langsung melepaskan ciuman itu, menatap Yesung yang masih terengah dengan wajah yang memerah, "apa yang kau lakukan eoh?!"

"Menciummu" jawab Kyuhyun enteng. Yesung mendelik kesal, "Kau!"

Kyuhyun tidak menggubris ekspresi Yesung. Dengan sigap ia membantu Yesung untuk duduk, menata beberapa bantal untuk _namja _manis itu bersandar, "Aku sudah membuatkanmu sup, kau harus memakannya"

Tangan Kyuhyun beralih meraih semangkuk sup yang sudah agak mendingin sebenarnya, menyendokannya ke arah Yesung, "Buka mulutmu"

Yesung bergeming, _caramel_nya terus terpaku pada wajah Kyuhyun. Kenapa _namja _iblis itu bisa berubah menjadi seperti ini? Sikapnya terasa manis. Dan bukankah Kyuhyun yang tadi menjatuhkannya dari atas balkon? Lalu kenapa ia bisa berada disini?

"Kau yang menyelematkanku?" tanya Yesung tanpa sadar. Alis Kyuhyun terangkat, menatap Yesung seolah mengatakan apakah itu pertanyaan penting yang harus dijawab?

"Aku bertanya padamu Kyuhyun-_ssi, _apakah kau juga melompat dari balkon untuk menyelamatkanku?"

Kyuhyun tidak suka ketika mendengar Yesung memanggilnya seformal itu. Rasanya mereka memiliki jarak.

"Apa masalahmu?"

Yesung menunduk, memainkan jemarinya, "Bu-bukankah kau ingin membunuhku? Lalu ke-kenapa kau juga melompat dari atas balkon?"

Kyuhyun berdecak melihat tingkah Yesung, "Jadi kau ingin benar-benar mati konyol eh?"

Yesung menggeleng cepat, menatap Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya malas, "_A-aniyo... _aku hanya... aku... _gomawo.."_

"Kukira kau akan memakiku karena tidak membiarkanmu mati"

"Tidak, aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu"

Kyuhyun mengedikan bahunya tidak peduli, kembali menyedorkan sesendok sup ke arah Yesung, "Sekarang buka mulutmu, kau harus makan"

Yesung menurut, membuka mulutnya. Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa berubah sebaik ini padanya? Bukannya ia tidak menyukai sifat Kyuhyun yang seperti ini, hanya saja hal ini malah membuatnya merasa takut.

"Tidak buruk"

"Apa?"

"Kau yang memasaknya bukan? Dan masakanmu tidak buruk Kyuhyun-_ssi"_

Dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun melihat sebuah senyum di bibir Yesung. Sebuah senyum yang diberikan untuknya. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu saja Yesung tersenyum semanis itu?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Aku tidak ingin kau mencoba kabur lagi"

Itu alasan Kyuhyun ketika ia bertanya kenapa ia harus ikut Kyuhyun pergi ke kantor? Dan yah, awalnya ia memang ingin mencoba kabur lagi entah dengan cara apa, namun bukankah Kyuhyun terlalu percaya diri membawanya keluar? Itu akan membuatnya semakin mudah untuk melarikan diri.

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak Kim Yesung, kau tidak akan bisa kabur dariku"

Oh! Apakah Kyuhyun mempunyai kemampuan membaca pikiran orang? Menyebalkan.

Mereka sedang berada didalam mobil, duduk dikursi belakang dengan Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak mau melepaskannya. Memeluk pinggangnya erat dan terus mengecupi tengkuk dan lehernya sejak tadi.

"Bisakah kau hentikan itu?"

Napas hangat Kyuhyun menerpa telinganya, berbisik seduktif disana, "Tentu saja tidak, sayang. Bahkan sebenarnya aku ingin melakukan lebih"

Yesung merinding ketika tangan Kyuhyun menyingkap kaos yang ia kenakan, membuat gerakan memutar diperutnya. Dan –

"eungghhhh..." – membuat sebuah tanda lagi dibawah telinganya.

"Kyu-kyuhyun-_ssi..."_

"Hey, jangan memanggilku seformal itu, aku tidak suka"

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak keatas, seolah ingin meraih sesuatu didadanya ketika suara Kibum di kursi depan, disebelah sopir, mengenterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun 'melecehkan' tubuhnya.

"Jangan melakukan hal-hal aneh didalam mobil Cho Kyuhyun" Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, merapikan kembali baju Yesung namun sama sekali tidak melepasakan pelukannya.

"Apa ini?" tanya Kyuhyun saat Kibum menyodorkan sebuah majalah? Ya, sebuah majalah ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Berita terbaru tentang perjalana asmara Direktur muda Cho"

"Cho Kyuhyun bersama kekasih barunya yang berinisial KYS, diketahui sudah hidup dalam satu rumah dikediaman mewah Direktur muda tersebut. Beberapa sumber beranggapan bahwa kekasih barunya inilah yang akan menjadi pelabuhan terakhir perjalanan cinta sang Direktur muda dan – "

Yesung segera merebutnya sebelum Kyuhyun selesai membaca, _caramel_nya membulat. KYS? Kim Yesung? Apa?!

"Sayang, kau benar-benar tidak sopan"

"I-ini apa maksudnya?"

Kyuhyun terkekeh, mengambil majalah itu lalu melemparkannya kembali ke arah Kibum, "Tentu saja tentang hubungan kita, manis. Bukankah para wartawan itu begitu pintar mencari celah? Mereka dengan lihai mencari berita yang sudah ditutupi rapat"

Kyuhyun dengan mudah mengangkat tubuh Yesung, membuat _namja _manis itu duduk mengangkang kearahnya. "K-kyu..."

"Jangan banyak bergerak kepalamu bisa terantuk bagian atas mobil"

Benar saja, dan mau tidak mau Yesung harus sedikit menunduk membuat wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kibum-ah... hubungi para wartawan itu dan konfirmasi tentang gosip yang beredar. Katakan saja bahwa semua gosip itu benar, bahwa _namja _berinisial KYS itu adalah kekasih baruku"

Yesung memandang Kyuhyun horor, ia akan melayangkan protes ketika tangan kanan Kyuhyun mendorong tengkuknya, membuat bibir mereka saling bertabrakan, lalu saling bertaut. Bibir Kyuhyun bergerak dibawahnya, melumatnya kasar. Ciumana Kyuhyun... oh... rasanya tubuhnya melayang ketika lidah Kyuhyun menggelitik rongga mulutnya, membuat lidah keduanya saling membelit. Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa ciuman _namja _itu selalu saja terasa memabukan?

.

.

.

"Hanya satu jam, kuharap kau tidak membuat masalah sayang"

Yesung mendengus kesal melihat Kyuhyun yang bertingkah laku benar-benar seperti kekasihnya. Mengecup singkat pipinya sebelum masuk keruang kerjannya bersama beberapa orang yang ia dengar sebagai kepala cabang pabrik dari perusahaan Kyuhyun.

Para bawahan Kyuhyun memandangnya aneh, bahkan sekretaris Kyuhyun yang dulu pernah ia dorong hingga terjatuh terang-terangan memandangnya tidak suka. Membuatnya jengah, hingga Kibum ikut mengomentari, "Lebih baik urusi pekerjaanmu yang menumpuk Sunny-_ssi. _Jangan mengurusi orang lain"

Dan _yeoja _berambut pendek itu hanya menggerutu kecil sebelum kembali berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kita pergi dari sini" Kibum menggiring Yesung ke sebuah ruangan tidak jauh dari ruangan Kyuhyun. Seperti sebuah ruang tunggu dengan beberapa sofa nyaman berwarna pastel.

"Kibum-_ssi?"_

"Hem?"

"Jadi kau akan disini bersamaku?"

Kibum menatap Yesung datar, dahinya berkerut, "Berharap aku meninggalkanmu lalu membiarkanmu kabur begitu saja?"

Yesung meringis, apakah terlihat jelas? _Well, _sepetrinya ia akan menyerah untuk hari ini, "_A-aniya. _Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?"

"Terlihat jelas diwajahmu"

Kau bodoh Kim Yesung!

.

.

.

Oke, sepertinya Kyuhyun memang benar-benar tidak mempercayainya lagi. Bahkan ketika ia akan pergi ke toilet Kibum dan seorang _bodyguard _mengikutinya. Oh, ayolah! Ia juga butuh privasi!

Seolah mengerti dengan apa yang sedang berkecamuk dipikirannya, Kibum berhenti didepan pintu. Menyandarkan tubuhnya ditembok, "Kami akan menunggumu disini" ujarnya datar. Yesung bernapas sedikit lega. Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan apapun, hanya sekedar membasuh muka.

Ia menyalakan kran wastafel, bunyi gemericik air mendominasi disana, membasuh mukanya beberapa kali. Alisnya berkerut tidak suka ketika melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin. Jemarinya meraba bekas _kissmark _yang ditinggalkan Kyuhyun dibawah telingannya. Ia mendesis kecil, "Menyebalkan – "

" – Cho Kyuhyun brengsek"

Eh?

Yesung menoleh, menemukan seorang _namja _tinggi yang – _well, _ia harus mengkuinya bahwa _namja _itu nampak begitu tampan – mengusap kasar wajahnya. Kembali mengumpat tentang Cho Kyuhyun?

"Anda terlihat tidak sedang baik-baik saja Tuan?" apakah ia terlalu lancang? Sepertinya iya, tapi _toh _ia sudah tidak bisa menarik kembali ucapannya.

_Namja _tampan itu meliriknya sekilas, terlihat berpikir "Bukankah kau kekasih baru Direktur Cho?"

Oh! Apakah berita itu memang sudah tersebar begitu cepat? "Apa?! _Aniyo! _Aku bukan kekasih iblis itu!"

_Namja _itu tertawa kecil, apakah ada yang lucu disini? "Tidak ada yang lucu Tuan"

"Memang tidak ada yang lucu. Hanya saja aku baru tahu bahwa ada orang yang berani menyebut Direktur Cho, iblis secara terang-terangan. Yah, walaupun Direktur Cho memang w_ell, _kau bisa menyebutnya brengsek?"

Kali ini ia yang tertawa melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan _namja _itu. "Yah, dia memang iblis paling brengsek"

_Namja _itu mengangguk setuju, mengulurkan tangannya, "Siwon. Choi Siwon _imnida"_

Ia menerima uluran itu dengan senang hati, _namja _bernama Choi Siwon ini terlihat begitu baik –

"Kim Yesung" – yang mungkin saja bisa membantunya bukan?

"Kim Yesung? Berarti kau memang benar-benar kekasih Direktur Cho eoh?"

"Apa?! Hey! Bukankah sudah kubilang? Aku bukan kekasihnya!"

Yesung mendelik kesal, namun detik berikutnya _caramel_nya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia tersenyum simpul, semoga Choi Siwon bisa membantunya.

"Err... Siwon-_ssi?"_

"Hemm?"

Yesung memainkan jemarinya, terlihat begitu gelisah, "Ini mungkin terdengar tidak sopan, tapi bisakah aku meminat bantuanmu?"

Siwon tersenyum, sedikit membuat Yesung merasa tenang, "Tentu saja"

"Ceritanya panjang, tapi.. bisakah aku membantuku kabur dari sini?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang, namun percaya atau tidak iblis itu sedang menyekapku, bisakah aku menyebutnya penculikan? Kumohon Siwon-_ssi, _kau satu-satunya harapanku?"

Siwon masih dalam proses mencerna kalimat Yesung ketika suara seseorang mengenterupsi mereka. Membuat tubuh Yesung menegang, mengantisipasi apa yang akan terjadi.

"Kyuhyun sudah menunggumu diruangannya Kim Yesung"

Kibum. Seolah tidak terjadi apapun disana, menatap datar Yesung seperti biasa lalu beralih ke arah Siwon dengan pandangan menilai. Yesung meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah, "Ba-baiklah... err... Siwon-_ssi, _aku pergi dulu. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

Dengan kikuk Yesung mengikuti Kibum keluar dari toilet. Menyisakan Siwon yang masih berpikir dan beberapa detik kemudian seringaian tipis tercipta diawajah tampan itu. Tatapannya matanya berubah total.

"Sepertinya aku tahu kelemahanmu Cho Kyuhyun"

.

.

.

Langkah kaki mereka bertiga terdengar disepanjang koridor yang akan membawa mereka ke ruangan Kyuhyun, Yesung berdeham kecil, "Ki-kibum-_ssi?"_

"Hem?"

Apakah Kibum mendengar pembicaraannya dengan Siwon? Apa Kibum akan melaporkannya pada Kyuhyun? Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya? Apa –

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun" – Tuhan, rasanya jantungnya ingin berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. 'Tidak mendengar apapun' berarti 'Aku mendengar semua yang kalian bicarakan'. Bodoh!

Yesung masih saja merutuki kebodohannya ketika mereka sudah berada tepat didepan ruangan Kyuhyun, Kibum membukakan pintu itu untuknya. Karena masalah ini ia tidak memperhatikan apapun, keganjilan apapun, tentang mengapa Sunny – sekretaris Kyuhyun – tidak ada ditempatnya, atau saat bunyi pintu dikunci terdengar ketika ia sudah berada didalam ruangan Kyuhyun.

Hingga suara Kyuhyun yang menariknya kembali, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Ia mendongak, melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya dingin dari balik meja kerja, "Ti-tidak ada"

"Benarkah?"

"_N-ne"_

Kyuhyun terlihat tidak peduli, melepaskan jasnya lalu melemparkannya ke sofa, tangan kanannya melonggarkan ikatan dasi dilehernya. "Kemarilah"

"Eh?" _caramel _Yesung mengerjap beberapa kali.

"Aku yakin kau tidak tuli sayang. Kemarilah"

Dengan langkah yang sedikit berat Yesung melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Kyuhyun, menundukan sedikit kepalanya, "Kyuhyun-_ssi..."_

"Bukankah aku sudah mnyuruhmu untuk tidak memanggilku seformal itu sayang?" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Yesung, mengecupnya beberapa kali.

"K-kyu.."

"Hem?"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tubuh Yesung mendudukannya diatas meja, "A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum ah, maksudku menyeringai, mengusap pipi _chubby _Yesung, "Kenapa kau selalu membuatku bergairah Kim Yesung?"

_Caramel _Yesung membulat, jangan bilang bahwa Kyuhyun –

"Buka bajumu" – akan meperkosanya lagi?

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

Tangan Kyuhyun yang semula mengusap lembut pipi Yesung kini mencengkram kuat dagu _namja _manis itu, membuatnya meringis, "Buka bajumu atau aku akan merobeknya"

Cho Kyuhyun kembali pada sifat aslinya. Kasar dan dingin. Yesung sedikit menyesalkan kemana perginya Kyuhyun yang lembut kemarin? Jika boleh jujur ia jauh lebih menyukai Cho Kyuhyun yang memperlakukannya dengan lembut.

Dengan tangan sedikit bergetar Yesung membuka kasonya, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyambarnya lalu melemparkannya entah kemana.

"Buka celanamu juga sayang"

Dan Yesung tidak bisa melakukan apapun kecuali menuruti perintah Kyuhyun, membuka dengan sedikit susah celananya, semuanya. Membuatnya kini telanjang diatas meja.

Dinginnya _air conditioner _membuatnya menggigil, Kyuhyun menyeringai melihatnya, "Aku akan mebuatmu hangat sayang" menarik tengkuknya mendekat lalu mempertemukan bibir mereka.

Seperti biasa ciuman Kyuhyun selalu saja terasa memabukan, membuatnya melayang. Ciumana kasar yang terasa begitu menuntut. Lidah Kyuhyun membelit lidahnya, menyesapnya kuat.

"Eungghhh..." tanpa sadar Yesung melenguh, tangannya yang semua terkulai melingkar dileher Kyuhyun, kepalanya semakin menunduk mengikuti ciuman Kyuhyun yang tearsa semakin menggairahkan.

"K-kyuhh... ahhh..."

"Mendesahlah untukku sayang, sebut namaku" ciuman Kyuhyun turun kebawah, ke leher jenajng Yesung, menciptakan begitu banyak _kissmark _disana.

"arrgghhhh..." jeritan Yesung terdengar ketika Kyuhyun dengan sengaja menarik salah satu _nipple_nya, menggigitnya hingga beradarah lalu menghisapnya.

Kim Yesung sudah benar-benar gila saat ini. Karena tanpa sadar ia mulai terjerat.

_Caramel _Yesung terbelalak lebar ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan basah melingkupi penisnya dibawah sana, ia menunduk dan wajahnya yang sudah memerah semakin memerah saat melihat Kyuhyun dengan lihai mengoral penisnya.

Rasanya sesuatu menggelitik perutnya. Aliran listrik yang seolah menyengatnya membuat tubuhnya menegang. Lidah Kyuhyun, oh ia dapat merasakannya disepanjang batang penisnya yang mengeras.

"hahahhhh... Kyu... ohhhh..." jemarinya terbenam di surai milik Kyuhyun, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang tidak bisa ia deskripsikan. Apalagi ketika kedua tangan Kyuhyun masing-masing memanjakan _nipple_nya... Tuhan... Cho Kyuhyun membuatnya tidak waras!

"eungghhh... uhhhhh...Kyuhyunhh..."

Isi perutnya seakan bergejolak, semuanya berkumpul pada satu titik. Rasanya tubuhnya akan meledak. Sebentar lagi... hingga –

Plop.

Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya. "Sial!"

_Namja _tampan itu tertawa, "Kau menikmatinya eh?"

Yesung tersengal, masih mencoba menstabilkan napasnya, "Kau..."

Dengan santai Kyuhyun melepaskan dasinya, meraih tangan Yesung, mengikatnya dibelakang tubuh Yesung. Ia terkekeh saat melihat Yesung mencoba melesapakn ikatan tersebut, namun terlihat begitu sia-sia. Tangannya beralih melepas kaitan celananya, membiatkan celana itu merosot jatuh bersama celana dalamnya "Puaskan aku dulu Kim Yesung"

Kyuhyun kembali duduk, mengangkangkan kakinya, membiarkan penisnya mengacung tinggi, "Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

Yesung meneguk ludahnya sendiri, dengan sedikit enggan turun dari meja dan berjongkok didepan Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang terikat kuat. Sedikit ragu saat perlahan meraup penis Kyuhyun kedalam mulutnya.

"Hhhhehh..." Kyuhyun menyandarakan punggungnya dikursi, menutup matanya. Menikmati pekerjaan Yesung yang baru dimulai. Napasnya terdengar memburu, ia tidak menyangka bahwa kim Yesung bisa sehebat ini.

Yesung berusaha keras, mengoral penis Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil itu membuatnya kewalahan, apalagi ketika tangan Kyuhyun meraih kedua sisi kepala Yesung, melesakan lebih dalam penisnya. Oh, rasanya ujung penis Kyuhyun menyentuh tenggorokannya hingga terasa sakit.

"Ohh.. nghhh... "

Kyuhyun menikmati ini, apalagi ketika Yesung tidak sengaja menggeram tertahan, itu malah membuat getaran itu mengalir menyentuh penisnya, membuatnya semakin merasa melayang. Dengan kasar ia memaju mundurkan pinggulnya semakin cepat, mengejar sesuatu yang sudah ditahanya seja tadi.

"Sayanghh.. lebihh.. cepat... _fuck..."_

Dan beberapa hentakan lagi sebelum _sperma _Yesung menyembur deras ke alam mulut Yesung, begitu banyak dan begitu kental. Membuat Yesung yang sama sekali tidak siap menerimanya dan sama sekali tidak pernah merasakannya merasa mual. Rasanya benar-benar menjijikan, cairan itu terlalu kental untuk ia telan. Ia akan memuntahkannya ketika tangan Kyuhyun mebekap mulutnya, memaksanya untuk menelanya.

"Telan sayang, atau kau akan menerima lebih banyak lagi"

Air matanya mengalir tanpa ia sadari, tenggorokannya terasa sedikit sakit, dan cairan menjijikan itu berjalan melewati tenggorokannya.

"Anak pintar"

Dan ia hanya bisa pasrah begitu saja saat Kyuhyun kembali mengakat tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi tanpa perisapan apapun, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menyangka penis Kyuhyun akan kembali menegang secepat itu. Rasa sakit itu kembali ketika Kyuhyun dengan cepat memasukan penisnya ke dalam lubang anus Yesung.

"Aaargggghhhh..." Yesung berteriak keras, rasanya masih sama. Lubangnya seolah disobek secara paksa, dan ia yakin lubangnya lagi-lagi beradarah akibat perbuatan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun langsung melumat bibir Yesung, meredakan teriakan _namja _manis itu. Tangannya memegang pinggul Yesung kuat, menggerakan tubuh Yesung naik turun.

"Eummpphh..." desahan Yesung teredam, Kyuhyun masih saja melumat bibirnya kasar, menggigit bibirnya hingga membengkak, lalu menyesapnya. Lidah mereka bertarung didalam rongga Yesung, saling bertukar s_aliva _hingga entah milik siapa mengalir melalui celah bibir mereka.

Pinggul Kyuhyun ikut bergerak, menghentakan pinggulnya kasar, membenamkan semakin dalam penisnya ke dalam lubang Yesung, menyentuh prostat _namja m_anis itu telak. Tangan Yesung yang terikat dibelakang saling bertautan erat menyalurkan rasa nikmat dan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya.

"Ouhhh... Kyuhh!... Cho Kyuhyun... hahahhhh..." desahan itu meluncur bebas ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciuman mereka, beralih bermain dengan _nipple _Yesung tanpa mengurangi tempo tusukannya.

"heuhhhh.. Kyuhh.. Kyuhh..."

Gerakan mereka semakin brutal, mereka tidak mengingat apapun lagi saat ini. Hanya ada ledakan gairah dan nafsu yang mendominasi diruangan itu. Mereka mengejar kenikmatan yang sebentar lagi akan tercapai, sebentar lagi, beberapa tusukan lagi sebelum mereka mengeluraknnya secara bersama.

_Sperma _Yesung membasahi kemejanya dan perut _namja m_anis itu sendiri. Sedangkan _sperma_nya masuk jauh kedalam tubuh mungil Yesung, begitu banyak, terasa hangat dan lengket.

Napas keduanya terengah. Tubuh Yesung langsung melemas diatas pangkuan Kyuhyun jatuh kedepan kedalam rengkuhan sang iblis.

"Kau.. brengsek Cho Kyuhyun"

"Tapi kau menikmatinya bukan?"

Ya, Yesung menikmatinya. Pesona Kyuhyun benar-benar telah menjeratnya. Atau ini hanya sebagai sebuah bayaran karena Cho Kyuhyun telah menyelamatkan nyawanya?

"Kau lelah hem? – " Ya, ia lelah. Biarkan ia tidur sebelum otaknya kembali bekerja tentang sebenarnya apa yang telah ia lakukan? Kenapa ia bisa melakukan ini? Biarkan ia memikirkannya nanti.

" – Tidurlah sayang, tidurlah" Kyuhyun bergumam kecil, mengecupi bahu Yesung, mengusap lembut punggung Yesung yang dipenuhi keringat. Dan ketika mendengar dengkuran halus dari _namja _manis itu Kyuhyun tersenyum, perlahan melepaskan ikatan tangan Yesung, semakin memeluk tubuh itu erat.

"_Mianhae..."_

* * *

_**~It is difficult to know at what moment love begins, it is less difficult to know that it has begun~**_

"_**Henry Wadsworth Longfellow"**_

_**.**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**BigThanks For :  
**_

_**Guest_Yanie_Septia princess presecutor_szasza harnis_yesung wife momo_aoora_Nierin_ElfCloud Dhy_Lee Kibum_song hye hoon_Hae_CloudsYeskie_Nakazawa Ryu_cloud'sY _ghea_MissELFVIP_won_hera3424_yeyepapo_ _nin nina_Guest_Kyuka_TrinCloudSparkyu_UkeYesung xD_chokimlatte15_sam_Amandhharu0522_L Hanazawa_aku suka ff_Erliah_yesunghyunggue90_joyersV.A_ _Daevict024_R'Rin4869_idda KyuSung_ _keroro chan _libra love clouds_kyusunglove_LalaClouds_lee minji elf_ermagyu_evilcloud_SparQClouds_Guest_ 24_ikhaasan _maycloudself13_Petals JOYers Shipper_Lylyda_clouds04_ _****ranimaharsi_****Cloudy10 _Guest_laila. _****Guest_Deanda mahfita_sparclouds_aKyuCloud _Guest_****Dewi CloudSparkyu_****SilmiYJ _KyuSung Ship_cloudlovekyusung_CheftyClouds_FluffywithKyusu ng_Ayyes3407_Sugarflakes Winteria_****mitha3424_Sung HyoHee_Kim Eun Seob_e****mi_****KrystalCloudsJaejoongie_GaemGyu92_r3diavolo89_Aru Clouds_yesungie lover_Guest_euNdha3428_sardonyx3424_ajib4ff_Funtas ticClouds _Song Je Yoo_Guest_yesungismine_Cha2LoveKorean_KyuWoon_yoon HyunWoon_KasihCloud's_kyusungShipper_Angela Kim_shinkwangyun_kim_tri. _Guest_TamamaChan23_fika han_ybee13_989seohye_Sungie12**  
_

_(maaf jika ada nama yg ga kecantum ^^)  
_

* * *

_Chapter 3 datang xD Iya Hana tau alurnya ngebut banget, soalnya biar ni ff cepetan kelar. Hutang lain udah menunggu soalnya.  
_

_Dan iya Hana tau NCnya sama sekali ga HOT! Hey, Hana masih polos ini~ POLOS! Nggak tau caranya bikin NC xD waks~ yg jago tuh para tetua. *wink* dan mereka sama sekali ga mau ngajarin *pundung*  
_

_Oh! Ada lagi! Jangan terlalu berharap tentang Yewon ataupun Kisung disini, Hana ga mau jadi ngasih harapan palsu! xD tapi mereka berdua (read : Siwon dan Kibum) akan ikut andil dalam konflik ff ini. ^^  
_

_Terima kasih untuk yang masih mau membaca ff aneh Hana, terima kasih. ^^_

_Apakah perlu dilanjut?_

_~Tersedia kotak review, tolong salong menghargai ^^~_

_._

_._

_reveiw?_

_._

_._

_Khamsahamnida._

**__Cloud'sHana__**


	4. Chapter 4

_FF untuk ultah my chagi xDD. **sjflywin**, chagi.. ini ff untukmu. maaf jika mengecewakan :) semoga suka ^^_

* * *

Sebelumnya Hana mau memperjelas sesuatu disini. Beberapa _readers _bilang bahwa fanfic ini 'mirip' dengan fanfic lain dalam versi KyuMin (GS), yang berjudul Sleep with the Cho (bener kan?) Hana pernah liat fanfic itu, dan setelah Hana 'teliti' fanfic itu adalah **FANFIC REMAKE**, - tolong perhatikan baik-baik - dari **Novel karya Shanty ****Agatha berjudul 'Sleep With The Devil'.** Sedangkan fanfic ini **Terisnpirasi ****dari Novel Shanty Agatha **tersebut. Mungkin memang ada beberapa hal yang sama disini, contohnya tentang setting? Rumah? atau beberapa adegan? Mungkin iya, tapi **Hana mengambil hal-hal tersebut dari Novel Kak Shanty Agatha, bukan dari fanfic KyuMin (GS) tersebut! Karena Hana sama sekali nggak pernah baca fanfic GS, Hana anti GS -_- **

Jadi, tolong dengan sangat, untuk para _readers _yang 'tidak tahu apa-apa' jangan 'mengoceh' seolah kalian tahu dengan baik. Bukankah Hana juga sudah menulisnya dibawah? Bahwa fanfic ini _**Terinspirasi Novel Sleep With The Devil karya Shanty Agatha.**_ Bisakah kalian membedakannya?

Tolong jadi _readers _yang cerdas. ^^ kalo kalian emang nggak suka, ya udah nggak usah baca. Apa susahnya? :)

* * *

**Cast :**

**Kim Yesung , Cho Kyuhyun n other / Super Junior.**

**Genre :**

**Drama, Romance, Hurt.**

**Rate`:**

**M**

**Desclaimer :**

**Super Junior milik SME, orang tua, keluarga, ELF dan diri mereka sendiri. Jangan lupa juga, bahwa setiap couple saling memiliki.! ^^**

**Disini Hana hanya meminjam nama mereka.**

**Dan fanfic ini ASLI dari otak Hana.**

**Warning :**

**BL, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Aneh, AU, NC.**

**Tidak sesuai EYD, typo(s), alur berantakan.**

_**AN : Terinspirasi Novel Sleep With The Devil karya Shanty Agatha.**_

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

"_Apa kau gila?!"_

_Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup Kibum ia membentak _namja _manis itu, mencengkram erat kedua bahunya dan menatapnya tajam._

"Hyungie... _kumohon"_

_Sang _namja _manis terus terisak lirih. Tidak. Ia tidak peduli jika Kibum membentaknya, hanya saja ia melihat dengan jelas seberapa besar luka yang telah ia torehkan lagi di hati Kibum._

"_Kau berkata ini semua untuk Kyuhyun? Untuk Cho Kyuhyun?! Lalu bagaimana dengan rasa sakitmu? Bagaimana dengan hatimu?!"_

"_Kibum _hyung... jebal"

_Perlahan air mata Kibum mengalir begitu saja, sepasang _caramel _dihadapannya terlihat begitu serius dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan. Yakin dengan apa yang dia pilih. Lalu bagaimana dengannya? Dengan hatinya? Selama ini ia sama sekali tidak pernah mengeluh ketika _namja _manis itu lebih memilih Kyuhyun. Ia sama sekali tidak peduli jika cintanya sama sekali tidak terbalas. Bukankah melihat _namja m_anis itu tersenyum bahagia bersama Cho Kyuhyun jauh lebih baik daripada melihatnya menangis?_

_Tapi sekarang ia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa pengorbanannya selama ini dibalas dengan luka yang jauh lebih menyakitkan._

"_Kau gila!"_

"Hyung..."

"_Apa dengan melakukan itu Kyuhyun akan bahagia?! Apa Kyuhyun akan tersenyum setelah kau pergi hah!"_

"_Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan Kim Kibum! Katakan! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

_Tubuh mungil itu merosot jatuh, menekuk kedua lututnya lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Kibum mengernyit, ia tidak suka melihat ini, sama sekali tidak suka mendengar tangisan _namja _manis itu._

"_Katakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun"_

_Wajah manis itu mendongak, sesekali jemari lentiknya mengusap air mata yang terus saja mengalir. Ia tertawa miris, "Lalu membiarkan Kyuhyun menikmati kematianku? Itu sama saja membuatnya terpuruk untuk yang kedua kalinya _hyung!"

"_Dan apa kau tidak memikirkanku jika kau benar-benar melakukan hal ini?! Kau tidak memikirkan perasaanku?!"_

"Hyung..."

_Kibum menggeram marah, menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk berdiri lalu memeluknya erat. Begitu erat seakan ia tidak ingin lagi mendnegar isakan memilukan itu._

"_Kumohon... jangan menangis seperti ini"_

"Mianhae..."

"_Apakah dengan kau meminta maaf kau akan merubah rencana gilamu?"_

Namja _dalam pelukannya menggeleng pelan, dan hatinya terasa diremas kuat ketika kalimat sederhana itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir sang _namja _manis._

"Aniya. Hyung, _bukankah kau menyayangi Kyuhyun? Jadi kau harus membantuku_ _untuk membuat Cho Kyuhyun membenciku. _Jebal – " _pelukannya semakin erat, membuat tubuh mungil itu benar-benar tenggelam dalam rengkuhannya " – ini permintaan terakhirku _hyungie..."

.

.

.

Mimpi yang sama.

Ah, bukan. Ini hanya sebuah kenyataan yang diputar ulang.

Setelah sekian lama, dan kenangan itu kembali? Kibum menghela napas pelan, turun dari ranjang berniat membasuh muka namun gerakannya terhenti ketika ekor matanya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang sengaja ia letakan terbalik, sedikit ragu tangannya meraih benda itu, membaliknya. Dan ia tersenyum tipis, ada luka disepasang manik kembar miliknya.

"Tidakah kau melihatnya? Bahkan ketika kau mencoba membuatnya membencimu, semua tidak berjalan sesuai apa yang kau inginkan bukan? Karena sampai sekarang Cho Kyuhyun masih hidup dalam lukanya sendiri"

Setitik air mata jatuh di pipi Kibum, mengawali pagi harinya yang terasa sama.

Hampa.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**Wicked Lovely ~Chapter 4~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin benar-benar mengakuinya. Namun ketika jemari mungilnya menyentuh sepasang kelopak yang tertutup rapat, menyembunyikan _onyx _yang seringkali memandangnya tajam, mau tidak mau napasnya tersengal. Turun kebawah, dan menyentuh hidung mancung yang selalu menghembuskan napas hangat ditengkuknya, jantungnya tiba-tiba berdetak lebih cepat. Semakin turun. Bibir tebal itu. Oh, rasanya ada sengatan listrik yang mengalir di tubuhnya jika mengingat bagaiman bibir itu, lidah didalamnya, begitu lihai mempermainkan tubuhnya.

Cho Kyuhyun, bisakah ia mengakuinya sekarang? Cho Kyuhyun. _Namja _itu begitu sempurna dibalik sosok iblisnya. Terlalu tampan hanya untuk sekedar malaikat biasa. Ia tidak benar-benar terpesona hanya saja, Kim Yesung juga manusia yang memiliki batas untuk memendam rasa kagumnya.

"Bukankah aku tampan?"

Seketika wajah Yesung memerah tanpa bisa dicegah, ia akan kembali menarik tangannya saat tangan Kyuhyun lebih cepat. Menggenggam lembut jemarinya.

"Selamat pagi"

Dan sepasang _onyx _indah itu terbuka. Senyum indah tercetak diwajah tampan itu.

"Se-selamat pagi"

Jantungnya bertalu ketika jemari Kyuhyun beralih menyentuh wajahnya, dagu, leher, bergerak melewati bahu. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang bergejolak dalam dirinya. Dan saat tangan Kyuhyun meraih pinggangnya, membuat tubuhnya mendekat, menempel pada tubuh Kyuhyun, ia baru sadar bahwa ia masih dalam keadaan telanjang.

"K-kyu"

"Hem?"

Punggungnya terasa hangat dengan usapan lembut tangan Kyuhyun. Napas hangat _namja _tampan itu menerpa ceruk lehernya, terasa menggelitik.

"Eunghhh..."

Basah. Lidah Kyuhyun menari disana. _Saliva _berceceran dan ketika ia menarik wajahnya, sepasang bibir tebal milik Cho Kyuhyun meraup bibirnya.

Kim Yesung tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa seperti ini. Entah sejak kapan ia seolah pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun padanya. Apakah ia menikmati permainan Kyuhyun? Ia pembohong besar jika berkata tidak, namun jauh didalam hatinya ia berteriak marah. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Kenapa harus dengan cara seperti ini? Uhhh.. ia terlihat begitu munafik bukan? Lagipula sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu apa yang Kyuhyun cari, dan apa yang coba ia cari. Jadi bisakah untuk sementara ia menikati permainan gila ini?

Lidah Kyuhyun menerobos masuk, mengobrak-abrik isi mulutnya. Saling bertaut, melesak masuk bersama _saliva _yang merembes keluar dari celah tautan bibir mereka. Yesung tidak pernah tahu mengapa, namun ketika rengkuhan Kyuhyun semakin erat, semuanya seolah memang harus seperti ini. Apakah ia benar-benar telah jatuh dalam pesona Cho Kyuhyun? Atau hanya karena gairahnya yang selalu saja meledak-ledak jika merasakan sentuhan Cho Kyuhyun?

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak lembut, menyentuh apa yang bisa _namja _itu sentuh. Tautan bibir mereka terlepas, mereka butuh udara. Disela-sela napas yang terengah, ciuman Kyuhyun mengalir begitu saja, turun melewati dagu, bermain-main dilehernya terus mengecupi bahu dan dadanya. Yesung menggeliat pelan. Dan rasa ngilu itu kembali hadir ketika Kyuhyun mencoba menyatukan tubuh mereka, lagi. Penis Kyuhyun menerobos masuk, rasa sakit itu masih saja sama. Namun ketika ujung penis Kyuhyun menyentuh titik kenikmatanannya ia tidak tahu apakah ia harus menangis karena rasa sakit dihatinya, atau menjerit nikmat karena Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berhasil menguasai tubuhnya.

Dan – "ohhhh... hahhhh.. K-kyuuhhh..." – sepertinya Kim Yesung lebih memilih mendesah hebat diatas ranjang yang berderit.

Bukankah ini pagi yang menggairahkan untuk mereka berdua?

.

.

.

Kibum masuk kedalam kamar Yesung bertepatan ketika _namja _manis itu keluar dari kamar mandi dengan berpakaian lengkap. Dahinya tiba-tiba berkerut. Jadi karena ini Kyuhyun menyuruhnya memanggil Yesung untuk sarapan? Membantu _namja _manis itu untuk berjalan?

"Kibum-_ssi, _bisakah kita berjalan lebih pelan?"

Dan mereka benar-benar berjalan begitu lambat. Sesekali Yesung meringis kecil, memaki Kyuhyun yang berhasil membuatnya susah untuk melangkahkan kaki.

Demi apapun, lorong itu mendadak terasa begitu panjang bagi Yesung. Apakah mereka benar-benar berjalan selambat itu? Ia melirik sekilas wajah Kibum, apakah _namja _itu tidak memiliki ekspresi apapun? Yesung sama sekali belum pernah melihatnya tersenyum.

"Kibum-_ssi?"_

"Hem?"

Yesung terlihat ragu, namun _toh _ia tetap menanyakan apa yang membuatnya penasaran selama ini, "Apa hubunganmu dengan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Ia benar-benar penasaran tentang hal ini! Kim Kibum seolah bukan hanya sekedar bawahan Cho Kyuhyun. Bahkan setelah ia mengamatinya dengan teliti, wewenang Kibum dirumah ini hanya satu tingkat dibawah Kyuhyun. Jadi apakah mereka bersaudara? Lalu kenapa marga mereka berbeda?

Wajah Kibum sama sekali tidak berubah, hanya sebuah pergolakan kecil terjadi disana, sedikit melembut.

Hening begitu lama, mereka mulai menuruni satu persatu anak tangga dan Kibum belum juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Baiklah, mungkin ini memang bukan hal yang harus ia ketahui. Mungkin juga itu hal yang terlalu pribadi. Yesung baru saja akan mengatakan permintaan maaf ketika suara Kibum lebih dulu terdengar, hanya sebuah bisikan kecil, sebelum _caramel_nya menemukan Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya dimeja makan.

"Aku adalah anak angkat dikelurga Cho"

.

.

.

Kim Kibum baru berumur delapan tahun ketika Cho Yunho mengadopsinya dari panti asuhan. Kibum kecil mengira keluarga Cho tidak memiliki anak sehingga mereka mengadopsinya, namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Mereka telah memiliki seorang putra yang berumur lima tahun saat itu.

Kaki kecilnya melangkah memasuki sebuah rumah yang begitu mewah. Ia begitu terpana, sepanjang hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat rumah seindah itu.

"_Dad! _Siapa dia?"

Seorang _namja _kecil berlari menuruni tangga, langsung menghambur dalam pelukan Yunho. Rambut ikalnya bergoyang ketika ia mencoba melihat Kibum dari balik bahu ayahnya.

"Dia Kim Kibum, mulai sekarang dia akan menjadi _hyung_mu, Cho Kyuhyun"

Dan semua berjalan sesuai dengan apa yang Yunho katakan. Mereka menjadi saudara. Kibum menyayangi Kyuhyun seperti adiknya, dan Kyuhyun selalu menempel pada Kibum kemanapun ia pergi.

"Kenapa _hyung _tidak merubah marga _hyung _menjadi Cho?"

Kyuhyun pernah bertanya padanya, kala itu ia tersenyum menjawab pelan, "Aku lebih menyukai marga Kim, mungkin dengan begitu suatu saat nanti aku bisa bertemu keluargaku"

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, lalu tersenyum. Ia tidak akan memaksa Kibum untuk merubah marganya.

Kehidupan mereka berjalan seperti keluarga-keluarga bahagia lainnya. Bahkan mungkin orang asing tidak akan tahu bahwa sebenarnya Kibum hanya anak angkat di keluarga Cho. Karena mereka terlihat begitu dekat.

Namun semua berubah ketika mereka beranjak dewasa. Ketika mereka mulai jatuh cinta. Kibum sudah mencoba mengalah, tapi tetap saja semua akan terasa berbeda bukan? Apakah dulu mereka terlalu dekat hingga tipe orang yang mereka sukai menjadi sama? Jatuh cinta pada satu orang yang sama.

Dan Kibum mencoba menahan gejolak hatinya, melihat Kyuhyun – adik tersayangnya – dan _namja _yang ia cintai bahagia, bukankah itu lebih dari cukup?

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Siwon tersenyum kecut ketika melihat Kyuhyun telah menandatangani sebuah dokumen dihadapan mereka. Mengambil alih setengah kepemilikan untuk sahamnya yang berada di Busan. Ia terpaksa melakukan ini, karena jika tidak pabrik itu akan benar-benar mati.

"Kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat Direktur Choi"

Kyuhyun tersenyum remeh dan itu benar-benar membuat Siwon muak, "Tentu saja"

"Ah, aku dengar kau bertemu dengan kekasihku beberapa hari yang lalu" Kyuhyun berkata pelan, menyeruput secangkir kopi diatas meja. Namun ditelinga Siwon ada nada _possessive _disuara Kyuhyun.

"Ya, beberapa hari yang lalu – " Siwon menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran sofa, menyilangkan kaki " – kekasihmu benar-benar manis"

Ia tertawa dalam hati ketika melihat wajah Kyuhyun mengeras, ada sorot tidak suka disepasang _onyx _cerah itu.

"Kim Yesung memang mempesona bukan?"

Siwon mengangguk setuju, "Berapa lama lagi kau akan bersamanya? Seminggu? Sebulan? Aku akan dengan senang hati menampungnya jika kau membuang Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun-_ssi"_

Kyuhyun mendengus kasar, kedua tangannya terkepal erat tanpa sadar, "Apa?"

Siwon tertawa, "Hey, tenanglah! Wajahmu benar-benar terlihat tegang, Kyuhyun-_ssi – " _Ia tidak menyangka mempermainkan seorang Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar menyenangkan " – bukankah biasanya kau hanya bertahan beberapa hari? Dan kulihat Kim Yesung tidak begitu menyukaimu"

Kyuhyun terlihat berusaha keras menahan amarahnya, ia tersenyum sinis lalu berkata, "Benarkah? Aku tidak menyangka dia akan menunjukan ketidaksukaannya dengan begitu jelas"

Siwon mengedikan bahu seakan tidak peduli, memasukan dokumen-dokumen tadi kedalam tas kerjanya. Ia beranjak, sekilas menjabat tangan Kyuhyun.

Siwon berada diambang pintu ketika suaranya kembali terdengar, "Ah, aku penasaran akan satu hal Kyuhyun-_ssi, _apakah bibir Kim Yesung terasa manis seperti yang terlihat? Mungkin kapan-kapan aku harus membuktikannya sendiri bukan?"

Dan pintu itu berayun tertutup dengan lembut sebelum suara pecahan yang terdengar memekakan telinga. Kyuhyun dengan napas yang terengah baru saja melemparkan cangkir kopi mahalnya ke arah pintu.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

Mobil-mobil itu benar-benar seperti kecoa berwarna-warni yang merangkak lambat. Jam sibuk di Seoul membuat beberapa orang harus bersabar ditengah waktu yang berjalan.

Yesung menghela napas kecil, berdiri disamping jendela seraya memandang ke arah jalanan dibawah sana. Ini lantai 23 gedung perusahaan Kyuhyun, jadi bagaimana caranya ia bisa kabur? Oh, tentu saja ia masih berpikir tentang bagaimana caranya melarikan diri hanya saja sampai sekarang ia tidak bisa menemukan celah itu.

"Sedang berpikir untuk kabur lagi Yesung-_ssi?"_

Ia berjengit ketika suara Kibum tepat berada disampingnya, _namja _itu menatapnya datar seperti biasa, "Tanpa berkata pun kau selalu tahu apa yang ada dikipiranku eh?"

Kyuhyun masih saja menempatkan Kibum disampingnya jika mereka pergi. Dan Kyuhyun masih saja membawanya ke perusahaan saat _namja _tampan itu bekerja. Tidak bisakah ia diberi kelonggaran? Sedikit saja, mungkin dengan begitu ia akan bisa benar-benar melarikan diri.

"Apa kau sama sekali tidak mengingat masa kecilmu?"

Alis Yesung bertaut bingung. Apakah itu pertanyaan yang ditujukan untuknya? Namun melihat hanya ia dan Kibum yang berada diruangan ini tentu saja itu pertanyaan untuknya bukan? Namun kenapa terasa janggal dan terlalu tiba-tiba?

"Apa?"

"Bukankah kau dibesarkan di panti asuhan? Apakah kau tidak mengingat masa kecilmu?"

Yesung yakin Kyuhyun sudah mencari tahu bagaimana asal-usulnya. Jadi kenapa Kibum harus kembali bertanya? Bukankah semua sudah jelas?

"_Aniya. _Ibu panti mengatakan bahwa aku ditemukan saat umurku sepuluh tahun, menangis sendirian dipinggir jalan. Aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi, bahkan aku tidak tahu darimana aku berasal. Tiba-tiba saja semua menjadi seperti apa yang pastinya sudah kau dengar, aku berada di panti asuhan di Daegu dan tinggal disana sampai aku memutuskan pergi ke Seoul"

Entah kenapa ia menceritakan hal ini pada Kibum, apakah akan berdampak baik pada dirinya? Atau sama sekali tidak berpengaruh apa-apa?

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa mengingat bahwa namamu Kim Yesung?"

Yesung berbalik, menatap Kibum dengan penuh selidik. Kenapa Kibum seolah begitu ingin tahu dengan masa lalunya?

"Kalung. Seperti sebuah liontin. Didalamnya tertulis Kim Yesung"

Dan Kibum tidak bertanya apapun lagi, seolah sedang berpikir keras tentang informasi yang baru saja ia dapatkan.

_Jadi memang berhubungan bukan?_

.

.

.

Kibum masih saja tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri dan Yesung masih saja mencari celah untuk bisa kabur. Mereka berdua sedang berjalan melewati koridor panjang, Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia sudah selesai dengan urusannya hari ini. Berniat untuk makan siang sebelum pulang ke rumah.

Tidak ada _bodyguard. _Setelah begitu lama merengek, akhrinya Kyuhyun benar-benar tidak memakai _bodyguard _untuk menjaga Yesung, namun untuk Kibum? Itu sudah harga mati.

"Yesung-_ssi?"_

Mereka baru saja berbelok diujung koridor ketika berpapasan dengan Choi Siwon, _namja _tampan itu tersenyum ramah menampilkan _dimple_nya.

"Ah, Siwon-_ssi? Annyeong"_

Eh?

_Caramel _Yesung mengerjap beberapa kali saat dengan tiba-tiba Siwon memeluknya, hanya sebuah pelukan singkat seperti sebuah sapaan, tapi tetap saja membuatnya terkejut.

"Bagiamana kabarmu?"

Ia menjadi sedikit canggung, apalagi tatapan tajam Kibum yang seolah menelanjanginya, "Ba-baik. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Yesung sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, namun Kibum melihatnya dnegan jelas. Siwon menyeringai tipis, ada sorot kekanakan yang aneh di sepasang _obsidian _itu.

"Ada sedikit urusan dengan Direktur Cho – " ah, tubuh Yesung langsung mematung ketika merasakan sentuhan lembut disudut bibirnya " – apa kau baru saja makan cokelat? Ada noda di bibirmu"

Ia memang baru saja menghabiskan satu batang cokelat, tapi bukankah Siwon terlihat terlalu '_sopan' _untuk pertemuan kedua mereka?

Yesung belum mengeluarkan balasan apapun ketika merasakan pinggangnya direngkuh seseorang, membuat punggungnya jatuh dalam dada bidang yang terasa begitu nyaman.

Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana sayang dan ternyata kau disini hem?"

Yesung tidak bisa melakukan apapun, membiarkan lingkaran lengan dipinggangnya semakin erat. Membiarkan nada dingin di suara Kyuhyun mmembuatnya mengantisipasi hal apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

"Kibum, bisakah kau mengantar Direktur Choi ke lobi? Sepertinya ia lupa kemana ia harus pergi"

Kibum mengangguk singkat, mengisyaratkan Siwon dengan tatapan matanya untuk mengikutinya. Dan Yesung sama sekali tidak menyangka Siwon masih sempat tersenyum ke arahnya lalu mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

Langkah kaki kedua orang itu terdengar semakin menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu lift yang tertutup. Sekarang tinggal dirinya dan Kyuhyun yang masih saja memeluk pinggangnya.

Bruk!

Uh, rasanya menyebalkan ketika punggungnya mencium tembok dengan kasar. Ia meringis pelan, sedikit berjengit saat Kyuhyun langsung marup bibirnya tidak kalah kasarnya. Bergerak dengan begitu brutal, bahkan ia dapat merasakan bibirnya berdarah.

Yesung tidak bisa melakukan apapun, hanya bisa mencengkarm erat bagian depan jas Kyuhyun dan membiarkan tangan kiri Kyuhyun menahan berat tubuhnya dan kanan _namja _tampan itu menekan tengkuknya.

Benang s_aliva _terlihat saat Kyuhyun menyudahi ciumannya, lidah itu bergerak disepanjang garis rahangnya, menyesap kuat disudut bibir, tempat dimana Siwon menyentuhnya.

"Aku tidak suka jika kau berhubungan dengan Choi Siwon. Apa kau mengerti Kim Yesung?"

Ia mengangguk patuh, kembali mengikuti alur ciuman Kyuhyun yang semakin intens dan basah. Ia mengerang tertahan, dengan mudah Kyuhyun mengangkat tubuhnya menggendongnya seperti koala. Lengannya beralih melingkar di leher Kyuhyun, menelusup dibalik surai ikal _namja _itu.

"K-kyuhhh..."

"Aku tidak mau melihat kau bertemu Choi Siwon lagi"

Itu keputusan final seorang Cho Kyuhyun.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**_Cloud'sHana_**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Kyuhyun tidak menyangka ia akan melihat hal paling memuakan dihidupnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka ia akan melihatnya secara langsung._

_Ia baru saja melangkahkan kaki kedalam rumah ketika melihat Kibum mencium kekasihnya, mencium tepat dibibir merah itu._

_Dengan cepat ia menarik Kibum lalu memukul telak wajahnya. Dan perkelahian pun tidak bisa dihindari, untuk pertama kali dalam hidup mereka. Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun bertengkar seperti ini._

_Sedangkan sang _namja _manis hanya terisak lirih, mencoba memisahkan mereka berdua namun tidak bisa. Rencananya bukan seperti ini! Ia tidak menyangka Kyuhyun akan memukul Kibum seperti itu!_

Dan memori itu tiba-tiba berputar kembali. Begitu nyata. Memori yang lain.

_Kyuhyun tidak pernah membentak sang _namja _manis, tidak pernah. Mungkin hal itu adalah hal terakhir yang akan ia lakukan. Namun rasa sakit dihatinya terlalu nyata. Bagaimana bisa kekasihnya melakukan hal seperti itu dengan _hyung_nya eoh?!_

_Ia berteriak marah. Memaki, bahkan menangis ditengah-tengah luapan emosinya. Rasanya ia benar-benar ingin membunuh mereka berdua!_

_Semua berjalan lambat. Bagaimana ia memutuskan segalanya._

Jangan lagi. Jangan ada kenangan lainnya.

Namja _manis itu pergi dengan linangan air mata, amarah Kyuhyun membuatnya buta tentang luka dan ucapan perpisahan tidak terucap disepasang _caramel _itu. Kyuhyun seolah tidak peduli walaupun hatinya menjerit untuk sedikit peduli._

_Dan Cho Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa itu adalah saat terakhir ia melihat kekasihnya menangis._

Air mata mulai mengalir, disela kelopak matanya yang terpejam, rasa sakit itu masih terasa nyata.

_Area pemakaman itu sudah begitu sepi. Hanya ada ia dan Kibum yang berdiri didepan sebuah nisan ditengah rintik hujan. Tidak ada air mata disana. Tidak ada isakan lirih yang terdengar. Karena detik awal mereka menginjakan kaki ditanah yang basah itu, semua berubah, mereka tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya menangis._

_Kyuhyun membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Kibum yang juga tengah menatapnya penuh luka, luka yang sama yang sedang ia rasakan, kehilangan yang sama yang saat ini mereka alami. Ia maju selangkah, berhenti sejenak sebelum meneruskan langkahnya. Deru napas mereka berlomba saat Kyuhyun benar-benar tepat berada didahadapan Kibum._

"_Rasanya aku ingin membunuhmu, _hyung"

_Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Kyuhyun dengan kata '_hyung'. _Setelah itu segalanya berubah, benar-benar berubah._

_Tentang bagaimana mereka menutup hati mereka masing-masing._

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan gontai menuju kamar Yesung yang berada diujung koridor. Ini sudah lebih dari tengah malam, bahkan mungkin tiga jam lagi fajar akan terlihat. Namun ia sama sekali tidak bisa melanjutkan tidurnya, berapa kalipun ia mencoba, kilasan-kilasan kenangan itu seolah menjadi film pendek yang terus terulang. Memuakan.

Perlahan ia mendorong pintu _ebony _itu hingga terbuka. Ditengah keremangan kamar yang begitu sunyi, ia dapat melihatnya, sosok Yesung yang tengah bergelung dibawah selimut, meringkuk diatas ranjang. Dengan sangat pelan ia menghampiri ranjang Yesung, mengusap lembut pipi _chubby namja _manis itu sebelum mengecup singkat bibir _kissable _yang selalu terlihat menggoda. Tapi tujuan utamanya pergi ke kamar Yesung bukan untuk melakukan hal-hal gila seperti biasanya.

Kyuhyun hanya membutuhkan ketenangan dan kenyamanan.

Berusaha tanpa menimbulkan suara ia menyibak selimut tebal Yesung, ikut masuk kedalamnya. Perlahan menarik tubuh mungil itu kedalam dekapannya, memeluknya begitu erat, bahkan ia tidak peduli jika Yesung merasa sesak, karena saat ini ia terlalu takut untuk kembali kehilangan.

Tanpa ia sadari air matanya kembali mengalir, tanpa isakan, hanya menangis dalam diam. Setelah sekian lama, setelah begitu banyak hal yang ia lalui, Cho Kyuhyun kembali menangis untuk hal yang sebenarnya tidak ingin ia ingat. Namun rasa sesak itu masih ada dihatinya, luka itu masih tersimpan rapi disana.

Dan kali ini biarkan ia merasakan kerinduan itu kembali.

"Jongwoonie..."

.

Ya, terlalu terlarut hingga Kyuhyun tidak menyadari bahwa Yesung telah membuka kedua _caramel_nya sejak tadi.

_Jongwoon? Siapa?_

.

.

.

Kim Yesung tidak tahu mengapa, namun ia melihat Kyuhyun berubah begitu muram hari ini. Kembali mengurungnya didalam kamar, bahkan Kyuhyun tidak membawanya ke perusahaan. Ada apa? Apakah karena kejadian tadi malam? Tentang seseorang bernama Jongwoon?

Kibum masuk seraya membawa nampan berisi makan siang untuknya. Huh, lihatlah. Bahkan ia lagi-lagi harus memakan makanannya didalam kamar.

"Kibum-_ssi?"_

"Hem?"

"Bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Yesung berjalan pelan, mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang. Ia melihat Kibum mengerutkan dahinya seolah bertanya.

"Siapa Jongwoon? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Tubuh Kibum menegang seketika, wajah tampan itu mengeras dibalik wajah datar yang coba ia pertahankan.

"Darimana kau tahu nama itu?" Kibum bertanya pelan, terlalu pelan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini? Siapa Jongwoon? Kenapa nama itu seolah berpengaruh pada Kyuhyun dan Kibum?

"Tadi malam, ketika Kyuhyun tidur disini, aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya menyebut nama itu. Jongwoon. Siapa dia?"

Keheningan itu merambat naik. Yesung masih menunggu, berharap Kibum akan segera menjawab rasa penasarannya. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan hanya detak jarum jam yang terdengar disana.

"Yesung?"

Ia mendongak, menatap Kibum yang kini menyunggingkan sebuah senyum untuk pertama kali dihadapannya. Sebuah senyum yang begitu mempesona dalam balutan luka yang tertoreh jelas diwajah Kibum.

"_Ne?"_

"Maukah kau mendengar sebuah kenyataan? Sebuah kenyataan yang bahkan Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah tahu. Sebuah kenyataan tentang kau dan tentang Jongwoon"

Dan rahasia yang disimpan Kibum selama ini mulai terungkap disini.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength, while loving someone deeply gives you courage~**_

"_**Lao Tzu"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_**Big Thanks For :  
**_

_**nin nina_R'Rin4869_Nierin_yeyepapo_**Fairy siwoonie _**srelf567_**Tety Sinaga_**Ayyes CloudNest_**won_CloudsYeskie_Hae_**aku suka ff_**yesungie lover_Dewi CloudSparkyu_**Edelweis_ranimaharsi_**Yanie_Liekyusung_ikhaasan_cinnynese_**hera3424_**clouds04_**Reysa J_chokimlatte15_****szasza harnis_****Eun-ya_TrinCloudSparkyu**_Nakazawa Ryu_yesungismine_**Chefty Clouds_**SilmiYj_Guest_ajib4ff_**LalaClouds_**keroro chan_ybee13_cloud'sY_QcieSefanatic Pholephel Yukers_**shin k ii3_**kim_**sisil li****24_rinny agustya _**kim soo ri_**ermagyu_**Guest_**UkeYesung xD_Kim Eun Seob_libra love clouds_**kyusunglove_**yesung wife momo_KyuSung Ship_**evilcloud_cloud246_**Lylyda_****PiePilly_**Tina KwonLee_**yoon HyunWoon_**Guest_Guest_**989seohye_Petals JOYers Shipper_**idda KyuSung_**Love Clouds_**FuntasticClouds_**yesunghyunggue90_**Guest_aKyuCloud_**sjflywin_sayangsemua****membersuju_KyuWoon_sparclouds_miszshanty05_**nhyed'agiesta_Cloudy10_tepeelfyahoo co id_**sardonyx3424_Aru Clouds_**mitha3424_**uthienz keykimkibum**** _**KyuSung Jjang_Deanda Mahfita_Sung HyoHee_**KasihCloud's_**Guest_laila r mubarok_**KrystalCloudsJaejoongie_**L Hanazawa_Cutesungie28_**EldCloud Dhy_**Erliah_Aphrilya_**Ayu Clouds69_**cho gaemcloud_**Amanddharu0522_GaemGyu92_**isty lovely_Dewi CloudSparkyu_**maycloudself13_**wulan_KyundaClouds_Guest_**Aimikka Cloudy_Cha2LoveKorean_**shin kwang yun_

_Maaf jika ada nama yg nggak kecantum ^^_

* * *

_Hana kembali dengan chapter 4 :D  
_

_rencana awal mau berakhir di chap 5 tapi ternyata batal, maaf u.u sudah mencoba 'mempersingkat' alur tapi ternyata tetep aja nggak bisa pendek. -_-_

_Terimakasih buat yang masih mau baca, terima kasih :)_

_Review dan dukungan kalian benar2 berharga buat Hana :'D waks~_

_Berikan pendapat kalian untuk chap ini :D perlu dilanjut kah?_

_~Tersedia kotak review, tolong saling menghargai^^~_

_._

_._

_review?_

_._

_Khamsahamnida._

**__Cloud'sHana__**


	5. Chapter 5

...

"Tadi malam, ketika Kyuhyun tidur disini, aku tidak sengaja mendengarnya menyebut nama itu. Jongwoon. Siapa dia?"

Keheningan itu merambat naik. Yesung masih menunggu, berharap Kibum akan segera menjawab rasa penasarannya. Beberapa menit berlalu, dan hanya detak jarum jam yang terdengar disana.

"Yesung?"

Ia mendongak, menatap Kibum yang kini menyunggingkan sebuah senyum untuk pertama kali dihadapannya. Sebuah senyum yang begitu mempesona dalam balutan luka yang tertoreh jelas diwajah Kibum.

"_Ne?"_

"Maukah kau mendengar sebuah kenyataan? Sebuah kenyataan yang bahkan Kyuhyun pun tidak pernah tahu. Sebuah kenyataan tentang kau dan tentang Jongwoon"

Dan rahasia yang disimpan Kibum selama ini mulai terungkap disini.

...

**Cast :**

Kim Yesung , Cho Kyuhyun n other / Super Junior.

**Genre :**

Drama, Romance, Hurt.

**Rate`:**

T+

**Desclaimer :**

All casts belong to themselves**. ****But, the fanfic plot is mine.**

**Warning :**

BL, OOC, Weird, Strange, AU, typo(s),

**Unofficial couple, Uke!Yesung**. etc

_**AN : Inspired by Sleep With The Devil (Shanty Agatha).**_

**.**

**.**

**Cloud'sHana -2013-**

.

.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ OK!**

**NO FLAME! NO BASH!**

* * *

"Kim Jongwoon dibunuh?"

Kibum mengangguk samar, tatapan matanya nanar menembus jendela. Napasnya terasa berat sejalan dengan jantungnya yang seolah diremas kuat, selama ini ia menyimpannya sendiri, rasa sakitnya, kemarahannya, semua kekecewaan yang ia rasakan tersimpan rapi disudut hatinya. Menampik seluruh egonya tentang keadilan, ia menyembunyikan sebuah kenyataan agar janjinya pada Jongwoon ditepati. Janjinya untuk tidak menyakiti Cho Kyuhyun.

"Si-siapa, siapa yang membunuhnya?"

Entah kenapa rasanya ia seperti merasa kehilangan. Kim Yesung tidak mengenal Kim Jongwoon, tapi kenapa rasanya ia memiliki sebuah ikatan yang tidak bisa diacuhkan.

"Cho Yunho, _Dad _yang membunuhnya" suara Kibum tertelan diakhir kalimat. Menceritakan hal ini sama saja membawanya ke masa lalu ketika semua sudah terlambat. Kenapa dulu ia mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Jongwoon tanpa curiga sedikit pun, kenapa ia percaya begitu saja padahal kenyataannya Kim Jongwoon tidak benar-benar bisa mengelabuhinya. Jika saja dulu ia bisa sedikit saja menyadari apa yang terjadi semua tidak akan menjadi seperti ini.

"_Wa-wae?"_

"Dendam" Kibum menatapnya dalam diam. Sekarang ia tahu, perselisihan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi antara Kibum dan Kyuhyun, ini tidak sesederhana yang terlihat, mereka bertingkah seolah baik-baik saja padahal hati mereka selalu bergejolak. Tentu saja. Semua tidak akan baik-baik saja jika kau mencintai orang yang sama bukan?

"Berawal dari sebuah persaingan bisnis, _Dad _dan ayah Jongwoon merupakan musuh kala itu, berusaha saling menjatuhkan yang pada akhirnya membuat perusahaan _Dad _terpuruk beberapa tahun. Setelah mengalami begitu banyak krisis akhirnya semua bisa teratasi, tapi ketika _Dad_ adalah tipe orang yang tidak akan mudah melupakan kesalahan orang lain, dia ingin keluarga Kim membayar apa yang sudah terjadi padanya, pada keluarganya. Dan _Dad _merencanakan hal itu, kecelakaan di Daegu. Kim Youngwoon dan Kim Jungsoo meninggal ditempat, sedangkan Jongwoon dan adiknya selamat"

Jemari Yesung terasa dingin, tangannya yang terkepal erat gemetar. Ia tidak sebodoh itu hingga tidak tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Namun ia juga tidak sesiap itu hingga mampu mendengar segalanya hingga akhir.

"Jong-Jongwoon memiliki adik?"

Kibum tersenyum sendu, "Ya, berbeda beberapa menit darinya"

"La-lalu, kenapa Cho Yunho-_ssi _masih menyimpan dendam itu? Bukankah pesaing bisnisnya sudah mati, kenapa harus Jongwoon?" suaranya, oh, apakah ini suaranya? Kenapa semua terasa begitu menyedihkan?

"_Dad _bukan tipe orang yang akan dengan mudah memafkan orang lain, sekecil apapun, dendam itu masih ada" Kibum menghela napas pelan, terlihat begitu terpuruk ketika melanjutkan kalimatnya, "ditambah perselisihanku dengan Kyuhyun, membuat semua masalah menjadi semakin rumit"

Mereka terdiam untuk waktu yang lama, membiarkan detak jarum jam kembali mendominasi. Apa yang sudah terjadi? Apa yang tengah terjadi? Benang-benang kusut yang selama ini menjadi berbagai pertanyaan dikepala Yesung perlahan terurai, memiliki sebuah jawaban masing-masing yang membuatnya ingin berhenti. Kenapa semua terasa jauh lebih baik ketika ia tidak mengetahui apapun? Dan semua berubah begitu menyedihkan ketika ia mengetahui kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini.

"Yesung-ah" Kibum berubah khawatir saat melihat wajah Yesung yang memucat, pandangan sepasang _caramel _cerah itu tidak bisa fokus pada satu hal lalu berubah kosong. Napasnya terasa tercekat ketika wajah manis itu berubah penuh luka, luka yang sama namun sedikit berbeda.

"_Mian – "_

" – Bisakah kau keluar Kibum-_ssi? _Biarkan aku sendiri"

Kibum tidak mengatakan apapun. Ya, Yesung membutuhkan waktu untuk berpikir. _Namja _manis itu membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima apa yang terjadi, dan memutuskan apa yang harus dilakukan. Kibum memilih diam, melangkah lirih menuju pintu. Dan ketika pertanyaan Yesung mengalun ditelinganya,

"Apakah Kim Jongwoon tidak bisa berenang, Kibum-_ssi_?"

"Ya, dia tidak bisa berenang"

Kibum tahu, semua tidak akan sesederhana sebelum semua hal terungkap disini.

.

.

.

Hujan turun begitu deras sore ini, mengguyur pepohonan diluar dengan angin yang meraung. Kaca-kaca jendela tertutup tetesan air yang silih berganti berjatuhan, terus sepeerti itu hingga matanya tidak mampu menembus apa yang bisa terlihat diluar sana.

Kim Yesung menghela napas panjang, membiarkan air matanya jatuh seperti langit yang tengah menangis. Ia membiarkannya begitu saja, walaupun tidak akan mengubah apapun, paling tidak ia akan merasa sedikit lebih baik.

Jika kalian bertanya apa yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang salah dengan semua ini? Yesung tidak akan bisa menjawabnya, tidak akan bisa. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia harus menangis, kenapa dadanya terasa sesak, kenapa ia harus merasa kecewa. Ia sedih, tentu saja, semua orang akan merasakan kesedihan itu jika tahu bahwa keluarga yang tidak pernah ia bayangkan, ternyata benar-benar ada, dulu ketika kecelakaan itu belum merenggut segalanya. Ia marah, rasanya kepalanya ingin pecah memikirkan kenapa harus Jongwoon? Kenapa harus kakaknya yang sama sekali tidak bersalah juga menjadi korban disini. Ini terasa begitu tidak adil untuknya.

Dan disudut hatinya, ia merasa kecewa, sangat kecewa, Cho Kyuhyun, _namja _itu, selama ini tidak menganggap ia benar-benar ada bukan? Seolah ia hidup dalam bayang-bayang Jongwoon, menggantikan posisi yang seharusnya ditempati Jongwoon. Kenapa rasanya bisa sesakit ini? Kenapa hatinya bisa sehancur ini? Ia tidak pernah menyukai Cho Kyuhyun, _namja _brengsek dengan segala tingkah arogannya, ia membenci Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba ia merasa bahwa semua seharusnya tidak seperti ini. Bukan seperti ini. Jika ia benar hidup dalam bayang-bayang Kim Jongwoon, berarti Cho Kyuhyun memandangnya bukan sebagai Kim Yesung. Cho Kyuhyun menahannya pergi bukan karena ia Kim Yesung, tapi karena _namja _itu merasa kehilangan sosok Jongwoon, hanya sekedar itu.

Lalu apa perannya disini? Pemuas nafsu sang Direktur muda? Atau sebagai budak seks yang harus terus menjadi sebuah boneka? Ia hidup, namun rasanya ia tidak benar-benar hidup. Terkurung dalam kekuasaan Cho Kyuhyun sudah membuatnya muak, dan sekarang ditambah dengan fakta bahwa ia hidup sebagai perngganti Jongwoon, rasanya ia ingin mati jika seperti ini.

Ia tidak pernah menyukai Cho Kyuhyun, ia membenci _namja _brengsek itu. Namun kenapa ia merasa sangat kecewa?

"Cho Kyuhyun..."

.

.

.

_Mood_nya sedang berada dalam titik terendah saat ini. Setelah begitu banyak hal yang berputar diotaknya ditambah dengan pekerjaannya yang begitu menumpuk, ia tidak yakin apa yang bisa mengembalikan _mood_nya menjadi jauh lebih baik.

Kyuhyun berdecih pelan ketika melihat rintik hujan dibalik tirai jendela ruangannya yang sedikit terbuka. Hujan selalu mampu membuat _mood_nya semakin buruk.

"Kau terlihat sedang tidak baik-baik saja Presdir Cho"

Suara itu. Kyuhyun menggeram pelan sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya dari laporan yang tengah ia baca.

"Lalu apa masalahmu?"

Choi Siwon mengedikan bahunya acuh, "Tidak ada"

Kyuhyun memandang kesal Siwon ketika _namja _tampan itu dengan seenaknya duduk disofa ruangannya tanpa permisi, menyilangkan kaki lalu memandangnya aneh.

"Dimana Kim Yesung?"

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya seharian ini, bukankah biasanya kau membawanya kemanapun kau pergi?"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, menutup laporan dihadapannya dengan gusar, "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Choi Siwon?"

"Hey, tenanglah Cho, sepertinya _mood_mu sedang sangat buruk eoh? Aku hanya bertanya, apa itu salah?"

"Kau menanyakan tentang keberadaan _kekasihku, _bukankah itu terdengar salah?" balas Kyuhyun cepat. Ia benar-benar sedang tidak ingin mendebatkan apapun, entah itu tentang pekerjaan apalagi hal yang menyangkut dengan Kim Yesung.

"Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin melihat wajah manisnya Cho" Siwon mengedipkan sebelah matanya membuat Kyuhyun begitu muak. Direktur muda itu menggebrak meja sebelum berteriak marah, "Sebaiknya kau pergi Choi Siwon, aku sedang tidak ingin melayani kegilaanmu"

Siwon tertawa, berdiri seraya merapikan jasnya, "Sepertinya kau benar-benar sedang tidak bisa diganggu eh? Baiklah aku akan pergi, _toh _besok aku pasti akan bertemu _namja _manis itu di pestamu. Bukankah begitu Presdir Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun memilih diam membiarkan Siwon menghilang dibali pintu ruangannya sebelum kesabarannya habis.

"Brengsek!"

.

.

.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Yesung masuk kedalam kamar Kyuhyun. Ia sudah sering berada disana, tepatnya diatas ranjang mewah yang kini seolah mengejeknya dalam diam. Ia sudah seringkali berada disana, mendesah menyebut nama _namja _brengsek itu dengan tubuh pasrah seperti seorang budak yang begitu patuh.

Rasanya begitu memalukan ketika bayangan-bayangan tubuh telanjangnya yang berada dibawah Kyuhyun berputaran dipikirannya.

"Cih!"

Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Tidak, ia berada disana bukan untuk mengingat tentang malam-malam panjangnya dalam rengkuhan Cho Kyuhyun. Tidak. Ia memiliki tujuan lain.

Jemarinya menulusuri setiap sudut yang bisa terjangkau olehnya, melihat seberapa jauh hal yang bisa ia dapatkan. Dan ketika tangannya menyentuh sebuah kotak disudut ruangan, yang terlihat begitu terabaikan, ia tahu, sesiap apapun hatinya, ia tidak bisa menahan kehancuran itu.

Berlembar-lembar foto, begitu banyak. Beberapa terlihat dirobek paksa, bahkan ujungnya ada yang hangus terbakar. Seberapa jauh Kyuhyun mencoba melupakan masa lalunya? Seberapa jauh usaha Kyuhyun untuk mengubur kenangan yang tidak benar-benar ia mengerti?

Selembar kertas foto dengan tiga orang yang tergambar diatasnya. Sang _namja _manis berada ditengah dengan masing-masing lengan menggandeng sosok Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang tidak melihat ke arah kamera. Hanya _namja _manis itu yang tersenyum ke arah kamera dengan sepasang mata yang membentuk garis lurus. Sedangkan kedua _namja _tampan itu menatap kearah sang _namja _manis dengan tatapan yang siapapun dapat mengartikannya dengan jelas. Sedalam itukah mereka mencintai Kim Jongwoon?

Ya, itu Jongwoon, Kim Jongwoon. Yesung yakin itu. Dilihat dari sisi manapun wajah Jongwoon sama dengan wajahnya, persis. Tentu saja, dari apa yang ia dengar dari Kibum, ia dan Jongwoon kembar identik bukan? Hanya dua hal yang membedakannya dengan Jongwoon. Jemari tangannya dan sepasang bibir indah itu. Hanya itu.

Jadi sejauh itukah Kyuhyun mengartikan kehadirannya sebagai pengganti sosok Jongwoon?

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, sayang?"

Yesung tersentak, dengan cepat menutup kembali kotak itu lalu menyembunyikannnya dibelakang punggungnya. Namun terlambat, ia sudah tertangkap basah. Sepasang _onyx _milik Kyuhyun menatapnya tajam.

"Itu, a-aku..."

Alasan apa yang bisa ia berikan? Tidak ada bukan?

Kyuhyun melangkah pelan kearahnya, tanpa melepas tatapannya sedikit pun, jemari panjang itu menyentuh wajahnya, menari disana, lembut namun terkesan begitu dingin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku, Yesungie?"

Bibir Yesung terkatup rapat, tidak ada alasan yang bisa ia berikan. Menggeleng pelan dalam usahanya membuat Kyuhyun untuk melepaskannya kali ini.

"Bukankah aku bertanya padamu Kim Yesung?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" Kyuhyun berteriak marah, mencengkram erat lengan Yesung hingga membuat _namja _manis itu mengernyit kesakitan, kotak yang berada ditangannya jatuh begitu saja dilantai hingga semua isinya berhamburan.

Kyuhyun meliriknya sekilas sebelum kembali menatap Yesung yang kini gemetar dalam cengkaramannya, "Kau!"

Kyuhyun yang seperti ini bukan hal yang ingin ia hadapi sekarang. Seberapa sering pun ia mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dan melihat kemarahan _namja _itu, semua selalu terasa sama. Ia selalu merasa ketakutan. Rasanya ia tidak sanggup jika harus seperti ini. Namun ketika ingatannya kembali tentang apa yang baru saja ia ketahui, apa yang baru saja menjadi kenyataan dalam mimpi terburuknya, ia tahu, ia tidak bisa selamanya terkurung dalam bayangan Jongwoon.

"Siapa Kim Jongwoon?"

Dalam usahanya menekan rasa takutnya, ia mendongak, menatap balik sepasang _onyx _yang menatapnya dingin.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah aku bertanya padamu Tuan Cho Kyuhyun, siapa Kim Jongwoon?!"

Yesung mengangkat tinggi dagunya, membiarkan seluruh luka itu nampak dalam sorot matanya. Ia tidak bisa menahannya lebih jauh. Ia terluka. Sangat terluka.

"Kau, diamlah – "

"Jawab pertanyaanku Cho Kyuhyun!" dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa semua keberaniannya, seluruh luka yang menumpuk berakhir menjadi sebuah tangis memilukan dihadapan Cho Kyuhyun. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak ingin tahu.

"Jawab Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan membuatku terlihat bodoh! Jawab aku! Siapa Kim Jong –"

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Alasan apa yang bisa ia berikan? Ia terlihat begitu bodoh menangis dihadapan Cho Kyuhyun dan saat ini ia semakin terlihat sangat amat bodoh ketika teriakannya teredam oleh sepasang bibir tebal milik Cho Kyuhyun.

Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Bahkan ketika bibir itu bergerak kasar diatas bibirnya, ia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Ciuman Kyuhyun semakin menuntut, tubuh mungilnya direngkuh begitu saja oleh Kyuhyun, dan lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa pasrah seperti budak, menikati permainan Kyuhyun yang selalu bisa membuatnya lupa sebenarnya apa yang tengah ia lakukan.

"Eunghh..."

Lidah Kyuhyun menelusuri rahangnya, turun ke dagu lalu merambat ke leher jenjangnya. Mencipatkan begitu banyak tanda disana.

"Kyu-hh.. hentikan.."

Kyuhyun tidak mendengar apapun, atau ia sedang tidak ingin mendengar apapun. Hati dan pikirannya benar-benar kacau hari ini, jangan berbuat apapun yang bisa membuatnya menjadi semakin gila.

"Kyuhh..."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Cloud'sHana**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kim Yesung terbangun dengan tubuh telanjang diatas ranjang milik Kyuhyun. Mengerjapkan _caramel_nya beberapa kali, mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin.

Ia bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, tidak benar-benar bertengkar sebenarnya, hanya saling melemparkan pertanyaan yang tak terjawab. Ia menangis seperti orang bodoh dihadapan _namja _tampan itu lalu semua terjadi begitu saja. Kyuhyun menciumnya, menelanjanginya, menciptakan begitu banyak tanda ditubuhnya namun hanya itu, benar-benar hanya itu. Entah apa yang terjadi ketika tangan Kyuhyun merambat turun, akan menyentuh _benda _diantara selangkangannya, kegilaan _namja _itu berhenti. Tanpa mengatakan apapun langsung menyelimuti tubuh polosnya dengan selimut.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Cho Kyuhyun seperti itu. Ia menangis, masih terus menangis hingga Kyuhyun memeluknya begitu erat hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Memeluknya begitu erat dan merasakan bahunya basah karena air mata _namja _itu.

Ya, Cho Kyuhyun menangis, seorang iblis seperti Cho Kyuhyun menangis seraya memeluknya erat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Apa yang _namja _itu risaukan? Semua menjadi begitu rumit ketika perasaan-perasaan asing itu menyelubungi hatinya.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun berayun terbuka, menampakan sosok tampan itu dalam balutan _tuxedo _hitam yang membuatnya semakin menawan.

Ah, berapa kepribadian yang sebenarnya Cho Kyuhyun miliki? Baru beberapa jam yang lalu ia melihat kemarahan Cho Kyuhyun, lalu melihat _namja _itu menangis dan sekarang senyum manis itu. Tidakah dia berpikir untuk menjadi seorang aktor?

"Cepatlah mandi, para tamu sudah mulai berdatangan dibawah"

"Apa?"

"Oh, apakah aku belum memberitahumu, sayang? Hari ini ulang tahunku jadi aku mengadakan sebuah pesta"

Hari ini ulang tahun Kyuhyun? Apakah ia harus mengucapkan selamat?

Kyuhyun tersenyum, jauh lebih tampan jika seperti ini, "Jangan banyak berpikir, cepatlah mandi lalu pakai baju yang sudah aku siapkan, aku akan menunggumu dibawah"

Setelah mengusap lembut rambutnya, Kyuhyun berbalik, melangkah menuju pintu namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia berkata gusar, "_Shireo!"_

"_Mwo?"_

"Aku tidak ingin memakainya Presdir, dan aku tidak ingin datang ke pestamu"

Kyuhyun menghela napas pelan, mengusap kasar wajahnya sebelum memasang wajah memuakan itu, seringaian Cho Kyuhyun, ia tidak pernah menyukainya.

"Aku menyuruhmu untuk memakainya Kim Yesung jadi kau harus memakainya!"

"_Shireo!"_

"Kau janganmembuat kesabaranku habis Kim Yesung"

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yesung, menyeret _namja _manis itu untuk turun dari ranjang. Dan yah, ia masih telanjang, berdiri tanpa pakaian dihadapan Cho Kyuhyun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Lalu memangnya kenapa jika aku membuat kesabaranmu habis Presdir?" napasnya terengah menahan emosi yang berada diujung tenggorokan, "berhenti mengatur hidupku, siapa kau hingga berani melakukan hal seperti ini hah?" desisnya tajam.

"Kau! Kau memang harus melakukan apa yang aku katakan Kim Yesung!" teriak Kyuhyun, cengkraman tangannya semakin kuat, membuat kulit putih Yesung memerah.

"Berhenti memerintahku Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti membuatku muak! Kau dengan segala keangkuhanmu, aku membencimu! Berhenti bertingkah seolah aku adalah bonekamu! Ini hidupku, jangan mencampurinya lagi!"

Ia tidak bisa menahannya lagi atau segalanya akan menjadi semakin rumit. Dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu kenapa lagi-lagi ia menangis.

"Kau menghancurkan segalanya! Hidupku! Keluargaku! Kalian dengan tampang menyebalkan itu membuat _hyung_ku mati, kau membuat Jongwoon mati Cho Kyuhyun!"

Plak!

Pipinya terasa berdenyut, sudut bibirnya terasa perih terkena air matanya sendiri. Kyuhyun menamparnya lagi dan kali ini terasa begitu menyedihkan.

"_Wae _Cho Kyuhyun? Ah, kau tidak tahu eoh? Tentu saja kau tidak tahu. Keluargaku, _hyung_ku, ayahmu yang mem – "

"Diamlah Kim Yesung!"

Setetes air mata jatuh begitu saja dari _onyx _Kyuhyun.

Yesung membisu. Luka itu ada, nampak jelas diwajah tampan itu. Cho Kyuhyun terluka, sama seperti dirinya, _namja _itu terluka.

Ia membisu. Membiarkan segalanya terasa begitu menyakitkan. Drama apa yang sedang mereka pentaskan? Skenario apa lagi yang harus mereka lakukan? Ini begitu menyedihkan. Diantara ketidaktahuan mereka luka itu ada. Begitu jelas, dan akan semakin jelas.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Kyuhyun berlalu pergi, membanting pintu dengan kasar. Membiarkan Yesung yang kini jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang tidak bisa lagi ia bendung. Ia tergugu.

"Kenapa semua menjadi seperti ini?"

.

.

.

Bugh!

Satu pukulan mendarat lagi diwajah Kibum, darah segar mengalir dari pelipisnya yang terantuk meja. _Namja _itu mencoba berdiri, mencengkram erat kerah kemeja Kyuhyun lalu memukulnya, menendang perutnya.

Kyuhyun terbatuk dengan darah dari mulutnya. Sudah berapa lama mereka berkelahi seperti itu? Keduanya tidak bisa dibilang baik-baik saja saat ini.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal _hyung, wae?"_

Kyuhyun mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan, menatap Kibum dari balik matanya yang penuh air mata.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku, Jongwoon bisa saja masih hidup, kenapa kau berpura-pura tidak tahu?!"

Bugh!

Kibum kembali melayangkan tinjunya dipipi Kyuhyun, mencengkram erat kerah _namja _itu. Dan air matanya mengalir begitu saja, setelah sekian lama ia tidak menangis dihadapan Kyuhyun, ia melakukannya sekarang, terlihat seperti kakak yang begitu lemah.

"Kau pikir aku tahu, Kyu? Kau pikir aku akan membiarkan segalanya begitu saja jika tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, hah?!"

Keduanya terdiam, terengah dalam usaha mereka untuk merasakan jantung mereka yang berdetak menyakitkan.

"Jongwoon, dulu dia memang datang padaku, menangis memintaku untuk melakukan rencana gila itu, membuatmu beranggapan bahwa dia tidak lagi mencintaimu. Dia mengatakan padaku bahwa dia terkena Leukimia, dan aku menyetujuinya begitu saja, menyetujuinya tanpa tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak bisa melihatnya menangis Kyu, tidak, air mata Jongwoon akan selalu membuatku terlihat begitu bodoh dan lemah"

Jika waktu bisa kembali berputar ke masa lalu, apakah semua akan baik-baik saja? Apakah mereka bisa melakukan apa yang tidak bisa mereka lakukan?

"Berarti Jongwoon tahu bukan? Tahu bahwa _Dad _ yang membunuh orang tuanya, dan berencana membunuhnya juga?" suara Kyuhyun tercekat diakhir kalimat.

Kibum melepaskan cengkramannya, tatapan matanya begitu sendu, "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Dan sepertinya iya, dia ingin melindungi perasaanmu"

Kyuhyun tertawa disela-sela tangisnya, kenapa seperti ini? Kenapa harus seperti ini?

"Kapan kau tahu kebenarannya _hyung?"_

"Beberapa hari terakhir ini. Aku menyelidiki Kim Yesung tapi fakta-fakta memuakan itu terlihat begitu saja"

"Dan apa dugaan kita benar? Tentang Kim Yesung?"

Kibum tersenyum tipis, "Ya, dia, Kim Yesung, adik Jongwoon yang selama ini dicarinya"

"Bodoh"

.

.

.

Yesung baru saja selesai memakai bajunya ketika pintu kamarnya tiba-tiba terbuka. Ia berpikir itu Kyuhyun atau Kibum atau siapapun yang akan menyeretnya ke pesta namun dugaannya salah, disana, berdiri diambang pintu dengan senyum menawan, Choi Siwon menyapanya tanpa kata.

"Si-siwon-_ssi?"_

Kenapa Siwon bisa ada disini? Kenapa Siwon bisa tahu dimana ia berada?

"Apakah permintaan tolongmu beberapa waktu yang lalu masih berlaku Yesung-ah?"

"A-apa?"

"Bukankah kau ingin pergi dari Cho Kyuhyun? Aku bisa membantumu, Yesung-ah"

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Love is the only reality and it is not a mere sentiment. It is the ultimate truth that lies at the heart of creation.**__**"**_

_**_Rabindranath Tagore_**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

* * *

_Apakah ada yang merindukan ff ini? Tidak? oh, baiklah, xD_

_setelah sekian lama menelantarkan akhirnya aku melanjutkannya~ karena apa? karena besok ultah uri yesungie! Yeay! Chukhahae yeobo~ *cipok yesung* /slap/_

_apakah ada yang masih membacanya? jika ada terima kasih ^^_

_Terima kasih juga yang udah review chapter kemarin, terima kasih banyak. Maaf nggak aku cantumin, karena apa? Karena aku sedang malas, *digeplak*_

_tapi semua aku baca kok, sekali lagi terima kasih *cium satu2*_

_oke, see you~_

_._

_._

_._

**__Cloud'sHana__**


End file.
